Harry Mccutcheon
by brustenga iphigenie
Summary: Imaginer le célèbre Harry Potter adopté par une cracmol du nom de Shane ... abandonné tout esprit rationnel et ... non en fait je suis nulle pour les résumés ni pour les titres , allez voir les détails à l'intérieur .
1. Chapter 1

**Edit : préface corriger**

voici la préface de mon histoire :

Dans cette fic nous avons deux univers ; celui d'Harry Potter, que vous connaissez surement.

Mais également celui de la série l Word dont je vous invite à aller sur Wikipédia pour connaitre le style du truc.

Je tiens à prévenir les homophobes, les esprits étriqués ou les petites âmes sensibles, il y'aura du Yuri et du Yaoi (plus tard).

Pour les couples, vous verrez dans le pairing et il y'aura une histoire d'adoption basée sur une relation familiale complexe :

Harry ira chez son oncle et sa tante , ces derniers abuseront de lui ( pas de viol ,"juste" des attouchements et des coups ainsi que des privations et des insultes : les trucs classiques ) au bout de 7 ans , lors d'un voyage d'affaire en Amérique ( Los Angeles ) , sa magie se libère d'un coup et provoque la colère de Vernon qui le frappe jusqu'au sang , Dursley a peur de représailles de la part des sorciers il va donc abandonner Harry - qui est au portes de la mort - dans la rue où habite Shane Mccutcheon : une jeune coiffeuse de 25 ans, lesbienne et qui n'a pas beaucoup de moyens pour élever un enfant , mais ne veut pas le laisser aux services sociaux , de plus , le gosse lui ressemble quelque peu , donc elle se pose des questions et décide de se faire passer pour sa sœur quand elle l'amène à l'hôpital . En contactant son père, celui-ci vint à L.A pour voir l'enfant et lui explique une histoire de famille (et c'est là que ça se corse ...). James Potter avait une sœur qui a fui l'Angleterre pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, celle-ci se nommait Cassandra Léna Potter et avait couché avec lui (c'est donc la mère de Shane), la jeune coiffeuse eut un choc : ce gamin était donc son cousin, apparemment battu et orphelin ! Son père lui confia également un autre secret : la magie existe et il se peut que le gamin soit un sorcier ... quant à elle c'est une cracmole. Shane finit par adoptée le petit garçon, au début par devoir mais très vite par affection et ce fut un lien très fort entre cousins, puis frère/sœur et, plus tard, mère-fils (quand Harry aura 13 ans à peu près) qui surviendra.

Pour ce qui est de Shane, cela commencera à la saison 1 quand elle travaillera pour Steve Jaffe et ce sera entichée de Cherie (qui va l'aidée à élever le gamin).

Dumbledore ne sera pas manipulateur, il sera sympa et fera tout pour préserver Shane et Harry du ministère, des mangemorts et des Weasley (qui seront cons à souhait). Il aidera la jeune femme pour l'éducation magique et la mettra en contact avec Remus Lupin qui pourra les protégés (et rencontrera peut-être l'âme sœur ;)), Rogue sera gentil aussi (et ténébreux) ainsi que McGonagall.

Cherie et Shane ne se sépareront pas, ni marina et Jenny, ni Bette et Tina. Alice et Dana finiront ensemble plus tôt que prévu. La Bande aidera Shane à élever le jeune Harry et seront au courant pour la Magie et tout ce que cela implique.

Harry ressemblera pas vraiment au livres : il aura un caractère d'un Serpentard mélangé à un Poufsouffle, il n'aura pas de lunettes, sera beaucoup plus fort et moins niais que d'habitude, et ne fera pas que d'études sorcière ; il sera un peu moldus sur les bords.

Voilà, je vous ai tout dis, à part une chose : je poste lentement car, de une je révise pour le BAC et de deux, je suis atteinte d'une maladie grave et incurable qui nécessite des soins constants qui me fatiguent beaucoup. En espérant que vous comprenez ...

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le premier chapitre, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**réponses aux rewiews :**

**onimenokyo1997 : je veux avoir une bêta au cas ou , merci de ton ptit message ça fait toujours plaisir , en espérant que ce chapitre te donnera encore l'envie de lire ma fic . a plus .**

**Hayato Delmas : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement , la suite va peut-être alléchée un peu plus ;) .**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 - prologue

Un pluvieux soir d'Octobre 2001, la famille Potter se préparée pour la fête d'Halloween sans savoir que le fidelitas venez de se brisé et de laisser entrer Lord Voldemort : un dangereux mage noir, sadique, voulant la supériorité sur les moldus, les sorciers de seconde zone et les créatures magiques.

Il y avait peu de temps, il avait appris qu'une prophétie déclarez qu'un enfant ferait obstacle à son pouvoir et pour qu'une telle chose n'arrive jamais, il devait tuer le marmot. Grâce à l'aide inattendue d'un traître, il put trouver facilement ses ennemis et se fit tout de même discret : il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore rapplique avec son Ordre du Phoenix et l'empêche de prendre le pouvoir.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant une fenêtre, il regarda la famille qu'il s'apprêtait à anéantir : le père James Potter était un auror aux cheveux noirs en batailles avec des yeux noisette derrière des lunettes et un sourire charmeur, sa femme se nommait Lily Potter : une belle rousse aux yeux verts et un teint de pêche. L'un était un sang-pur et l'autre une sang de bourbe (ou née-moldue pour certains sorciers).

Dans les bras de la femme se vautrait un bébé qui se nommait Harry, il avait les cheveux noirs en batailles ainsi que le visage fin et anguleux de son père, le teint de pêche couplé aux yeux émeraudes de sa mère. On pouvait sentir la puissance émanée du bambin et cela convainquit davantage le mage noir de l'éliminer sans plus attendre ...

Après avoir exploser la porte aussi facilement que d'avoir dit « bonjour », il tua James en lui balançant le sort de la mort qui fit fuir Lily et le bébé, Voldemort était plutôt amusé de cette chasse dont la seule issue possible était la mort pour les deux autres.

Il monta à l'étage aussi joyeux que puisse l'être un homme aussi cruel, il tua Lily comme il avait tué son mari : froidement mais rapidement ... il voulait en finir le plus vite possible avant que les renforts n'arrivent.

Puis il trouva Harry, coincé dans son berceau et n'ayant, étonnamment, il le regardez sans aucunes larmes dans ses yeux si verts ... juste de la perplexité.

Lord Voldemort sourit d'un air à la fois victorieux et cruel, puis lança le sort ... qui rata lamentablement sa fonction première : tuer.** (Ndb : l'Avada qui troll Voldie xD)**

Non à la place le sort créa une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de l'enfant qui se mit à pleurer de douleur et Voldemort se réduisit en cendre et finie sous forme de spectre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hagrid vint récupérez l'enfant, l'emmaillota dans des couvertures et alla l'emmener vers son destin, Dumbledore laissa le dernier des Potter sur le perron des Dursley en arguant que c'était la seule famille qui lui restait. **(Ndb : faut l'excuser ce soir-là il était sous bonbon au citron)**

* * *

**Et voila le premier chapitre de terminé , j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que me laisserez d'autres rewiews .**

**A bientôt .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci de vos rewiews , d'ailleurs ma santé est impeccable aujourd'hui , je vais donc écrire** **2 chapitres ( 3 si j'ai le temps ) . Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 - petite enfance

Vernon était de très mauvaise humeur : le Monstre ne lui a toujours pas donner son petit-déjeuner et il commencer à être en retard pour son travail !

-"Dépêche-toi , Monstre ! Je suis en retard et j'ai faim !" réclama le cachalot , le visage violacé et fort mécontent .

Heureusement , le "Monstre" lui servit le repas et un tasse de café ; épargnant ainsi de nouvelles punitions douloureuses à son petit corps d'enfant , déjà bien amoché par les coups .

Après le repas - dont il était dispensé - , il fit la vaisselle et Pétunia lui aboya d'un air exigeant :

-"Voila ta liste de corvées , tu as intérêt à la finir avant le retour de ton Oncle ce soir ! Et ne me regarde pas avec cet air d'abruti , garçon !"

Le petit garçon d'à peine 5 ans se mit à réaliser ses taches avec ardeur pour tout terminer , heureusement il avait timing hors-pair ; il avait finis ses corvées juste 30 minutes avant l'arrivée de son Démon personnel . Il tira profit de ce temps de paix pour aller aux toilettes se soulager et de boire ; il en avait pas le droit dans la journée seulement le soir après ses tâches et quand son Oncle n'était pas là .

Malheureusement ce soir-là , l'Oncle Vernon but un peu plus que d'habitude et ne voulait qu'une chose : faire payer au marmot son existence dans cette famille "honnête et normale" et se divertir grâce a sa douleur .

Il pénétra dans le refuge de l'enfant , qui commencer à s'excuser d'exister et à le supplié de ne pas lui faire de mal .

Cela a pour effet d'énerver encore plus son Oncle qui le frappa de sa ceinture , de ses pieds et de ses poings en lui criant les pires insultes que l'on puisse dire à un enfant ( Anormal ! Monstre ! Sale Bâtard ! Potter , je vais te crevais comme un le Rat d'égout que tu est ! Tu n'aurais jamais naître ! ) , il tenta même de le noyer ( Comme les chiots ratés de Marge , l'Anormal ! Ça te plait ?! ) et le jeta violemment dans le placard pour l'enfermer .

L'enfant se recroquevilla du mieux qu'il put malgré la douleur qui provoqua des sanglots silencieux et une respiration sifflante . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça famille le haïssait jusqu'à le vouloir "crever comme un Rat" , était-il un vilain garçon ? Était-il bête ? Ou était ce parce qu'il ne ressemblait pas aux autres membres de la famille Dursley ?

Soudain une faible lumière bleue apaisa sa douleur et soigna un peu ses blessures ... Et là il comprit ce qui terrifié sa famille , la Magie ... Sa Magie qui était dans ce corps de chair et de sang .

Il doit absolument apprendre à maitriser cette capacité ... pour ne plus se faire battre .

2 ans plus tard -

-"N'oublie pas le Monstre , si on te le demande tu te nomme Harry Potter : c'est ton ... nom de naissance . Et si tu dit quoique ce soit à propos de notre famille ou de ta monstruosité , je te saignerais comme un porc à l'abattoir ; Compris !?" menaça Vernon

-"Oui Oncle Vernon , j'ai compris ." acquiesça l'enfant d'une petite voix apeurée .

Maintenant , il savait son nom ... c'est une bonne chose . Sa famille devait malheureusement l'emmener à un voyage d'affaire de 5 mois à Los Angeles dans un hôtel 5 étoiles et tout frais payés .

Les deux enfants auraient un précepteur , un sport et un loisir attitré ... Et les Dursley ne pourront pas dire non , sous peine de révéler les gens qu'ils étaient : des monstres battant un enfant parce qu'il est en ce monde .

Alors que les Dursley avaient des bagages en bonne et due forme , Harry , lui , se contenter d'un sac à dos contenant un pyjama , une brosse à dent et une seule tenue de rechange .

Dans l'avion , les Dursley mirent Harry 3 rangs plus loin et le laissèrent à bon compte ; mais l'enfant était heureux on étant loin de ses tuteurs abusifs , il ferait ce qu'il voulait , mangerais n'importe quoi et dormirais tranquille .

Il pressentait que ces 5 mois allaient être géniaux : plus de coups , plus d'insultes , plus de famines , il vivrait dans le confort d'une chambre pour lui tout seul et des gens aux alentours .

Oui ... ce serait de bonnes vacances , surtout avec cette chaleur typique du mois d'Aout .


	4. Chapter 4

**Et allez on enchaine avec un autre chapitre , celui-ci concerne le point de vue de Dumbledore sur le voyage "en famille" et la vie d'Harry . Bonne lecture les gens !**

* * *

chapitre 4 - les inquiétudes de Dumbledore

Dans un très vieux château en Écosse , assis sur une chaise d'un extravaguant bureau , entrain de déguster un délicieux thé au citron ( son préféré par ailleurs ) , un très vieil homme réfléchissait , il était très étrange : il avait un barbe blanche atteignant la taille , ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-azur vifs et perçants derrière des lunettes à demi-lune , son visage ridé était celui d'un centenaire mais conserver néanmoins une certaine jeunesse , sa robe de sorcier était d'un joli bleu-cyan avec des zig-zags verts pomme et des pois jaunes fluo et irradié de puissance magique à plein nez .

Il se nommait Albus Dumbledore , c'était le directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard , Grand Chef du Magenmagot , le Chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix , mais aussi un Mage Blanc ayant défié Grindelwald et Voldemort .

Actuellement , Albus s'inquiéter pour son très jeune protégé : Harry James Potter , qui a du fêter ses 7 ans ce mois-ci .

Arabella Figg - une cracmole habitant prés des Dursley - lui a fait des rapports inquiétants sur la façon qu'on les moldus de traiter le Petit Harry et sur le fait qu'ils partent avec le dernier des Potter pendant 5 mois en Amérique ; il avait comme une mauvais pressentiment ... il le sentait à travers sa magie . Il avait essayer de faire appel pour avoir la garde du jeune Harry , mais Fudge était un débile profond , comme dirait les adolescents moldus .

Il devait faire quelque chose et ... trouva la solution en poussant un "Eurêka!" victorieux .

Pour que son plan de secours réussisse , il fallait d'abord qu'il prévienne des gens de confiance comme Minerva , Severus et Remus , mais aussi nettoyer et apprêté le Square Grimmaurd qui , une fois épuré de sa Magie Noire et de son elfe acariâtre , fera un refuge parfait pour Harry et Remus , il faudra sans doute préparer un stock de potions de soins au cas ou et peut-être même changer l'apparence de l'Héritier Potter ; un enfant ne pouvait pas rester enfermer après tout .

Albus pensa également à l'éducation magique du petit garçon qu'il faudra établir ... Mais il faut d'abord le localisé !

Et ... persuader ses 3 amis de suivre ce plan à la lettre , et avec de bon arguments , mais sinon ce plan de secours sera réalisable qu'avec leurs entières coopérations .

Après avoir écrit les fameuses lettres , il appela Fumseck - son phoenix au plumage or et rouge - et lui demander de les postées à ses collégues et amis .

Puis Albus redemanda de ce fameux thé au citron à un elfe et replongea dans ses pensées .


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici un nouveau chapitre , il va décrire un peu les vacances d'Harry** **, bonne lecture !**

* * *

chapitre 4 - deux mois plus tard

-"C'est des progrès remarquables que vous avez fait en mathématiques , mr Potter . Continuez comme cela !" félicita le professeur .

-"Merci m'sieur ..." rougit le petit garçon , timide .

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il vivait en Amérique ... et il adorait ça ! Les gens étaient sympas , le pays en lui même est plus coloré que l'Angleterre et il aimé la chaleur , plutôt présente en ce mois de Septembre .

Sa vie était devenue une délicieuse routine : il se levait à 7h puis prenait son petit-déjeuner et faisait du sport jusqu'à midi ( de l'aviron sur la mer , de l'endurance et de la natation ) , il ne mangeait pas à cause de son Oncle , l'après-midi était réservé au travail scolaire , puis il visiter la ville avec un guide au soir , prenait une douche et aller au lit dans sa chambre à part .

On peut que ce séjour lui à été bénéfique : il avait pris du muscle au niveau au niveau des jambes , des bras et du ventre , il a grandit de 10 cm et un un peu de poids ; mais il restait encore malingre et très fin pour son âge .

il possédait des cheveux noirs ébènes mi-courts tombants sur la nuque et le visage , assez en batailles assortis à des yeux d'un vert émeraude incroyablement brillants - malgré les Dursley - et assez farouches . Ils étaient magnifiques .

Son visage était fin mais plutôt masculin avec des joues creuses , un nez droit et le teint étrangement maladif malgré les sorties à l'extérieur , il avait des vêtements trop grands , usés jusqu'à la corde et arrangeait maladroitement .

La chose qui attirer immédiatement le regard était une cicatrice rougeoyante sur son front au-dessus du sourcil gauche - très étrange .

Mais , il y'a un fait connu de lui seul : ses pouvoirs magiques qu'il maitriser petit à petit et dont on en sentait la puissance sans pouvoir l'expliquée .

Ce gamin était discret , poli et travailleur mais aussi méfiant et froid envers les inconnus .

Sa famille s'acharnait à dire que c'était un marmot feignant , sauvage et insolent ; parfois même sournois et destiné à être un futur délinquant . Mais les gens de Los Angeles ( et de l'Amérique en général ) ne sont pas dupes comme ceux de Privet Drive ; malgré l'aspect sauvageon et son caractère peu engageant , Harry était un gosse agréable et courtois envers les clients de l'hôtel dont il rendait service quelquefois et refuser un billet de 10 dollars ou bien prenait le temps de discuter avec le personnel de l'établissement d'un air respectueux . Et toujours avec un sourire ...

Certains soupçonnaient de la maltraitance , mais il n'y avait pas de preuves concrètes et le gamin évitait les questions gênantes avec brio .

Les Dursley eux ont été pris en grippe par absolument tout le monde ; le pére paranoiaque tout le temps , la mére dédaigneuse et le gamain foutant le bordel partout .


	6. Chapter 6

**Et hop la on enchaîne avec un autre chapitre , bonne lecture le gens !**

_**Attention il y'a un lemon dans ce chapitre .**_

* * *

chap-5 Shane

Aujourd'hui le salon de coiffure était en effervescence , en effet , une cliente très importante aller arrivée d'un instant à l'autre . Elle se nommait Cherie Jaffe et c'était LA femme de L.A .

On avait confié le soin à Shane de satisfaire la volonté de Mme Jaffe .

La Shane en question était une androgyne de 25 ans à peine avec des cheveux noirs ébènes décoiffés , courts et tombant sur la nuque et le visage combinés avec des yeux de couleur vert-forêt en amandes et légèrement soulignés de khôl ; son regard était magnifique et pénétrant .

Elle avait un visage féminin mais anguleux avec des joues creuses , un nez droit avec un teint clair , des lèvres charnues et un sourire charmeur qui fait craquer n'importe qui .

Elle fait un bon mètre 77 et 37 kilos avec des muscles fins mais aussi 5 tatouages : un au creux des reins écrivant son nom en lettre chinoise , deux sur le biceps droit représentant des serpents enlacés , une croix gotique sur l'intérieur du poignet gauche et le dernier était un aigle en chasse sur l'épaule droite .

La jeune coiffeuse avait une telle aura que les femmes et certains mecs étaient captivés par sa présence , mais la Don Juan préférait les femmes . En effet , elle était une Lesbienne et ceux que ça défrisait pouvait aller se faire foutre , elle ne recherchait pas l'amour mais elle avait des amies sur qui elle pouvait compter .

D'un caractère sage , elle ne se préoccupe pas du lendemain et préféré prendre la vie comme elle est .

Shane s'habillée toujours de façon androgyne : une chemise de mec claire et de couleur froide ou un t-shirt aux intonations sombres et chaudes , un jean ou un jogging ( noir ou gris ) , des baskets ou des converses noires , pas de bijoux ni de maquillage autre que son khôl , du parfum pour homme et parfois une cravate et une veste de costard noire .

-"Shane , ta cliente est arrivée ! Ne la fait pas attendre !" ordonna son patron .

Après avoir pousser un soupir , elle se retourna pour prendre soin de cette fameuse cliente , quand soudain ... son cœur cessa de battre pendant 10 secondes .

La femme en qui lui faisait face est sans nul doute la femme la plus sexy qu'elle est rencontrée jusqu'à maintenant : au moins 37 ans , les cheveux blonds ondulants et longs jusqu'aux omoplates , des yeux d'une incroyable couleur saphir ; semblable à un lagon . Un visage fin et angélique avec une peau claire et douce à vue d'œil , légèrement maquillée et dont le corps possédait des courbes généreuses .

La Bella Donna ne faisait pas son âge , elle était habillée d'une robe fine et de couleur écrue avec des talons noirs et une bague de mariage en platine . Elle devait faire 1 m 70 pour 40 kilos ( à vue d'œil ) et était très légèrement musclée .

-"C'est vous Shane ? Plutôt pas mal ... Je suis Cherie Jaffe ." sourie la mystérieuse inconnue .

-"Hum , oui , heu ... c'est moi . On vas aller là-haut , ce sera plus tranquille pour ... hum ... travaillé ." bafouilla la jeune coiffeuse qui se demandait pourquoi elle perdait tout ses moyens en présence de cette femme diablement sexy .

Une heure plus tard -

-"Hum , vous êtes douée , cette coiffure me rend ... sexy. Mais ... j'aurais préféré un peu plus ." aguicha la plus âgée .

-"Un peu plus ... ?" demanda naïvement Shane , qui pensait savoir ce que voulait sa cliente .

Cherie ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'embrassée du bout des lèvres , mais Shane lui donna un baiser passionné ; elle ne tarda pas à explorer la bouche et le corps de sa partenaire qui n'en demandait pas tant .

-"Vous vouliez encore plus ?" un autre baiser - dans le cou cette fois .

-"Oui , encore plus ... Shane ." haleta Cherie en jetant son amante sur le fauteuil , avant de faire un strip-tease improvisé sous le regard intéresser de cette dernière .

Puis la blonde déshabilla sensuellement sa coiffeuse et fit parcourir ses mains , ainsi que ses lèvres sur le torse , le cou et descendit au bas-ventre de Shane qui se cambrée de plaisir et frissonné sous les mains douces et expertes de son amant - poussant parfois quelques soupirs silencieux .

Son plaisir monté , elle se sentait - pour la première fois - passive ... et bon dieu ! Elle aimait ça ! S'abandonner dans les bras de Cherie , sentir ses baisers , ses caresses , leurs cœurs battants à l'unisson ...

-"Cherie , je veux plus ... plus ." chuchota Shane , n'en pouvant plus .

-"Plus tu dis ... ?" taquina son amante .

La plus jeune acquiesça péniblement , Cherie lui fit un suçon dans le cou ... et se rhabilla rapidement et donna une carte de visite à sa coiffeuse , qui l'observa , hébétée .

-"Tiens , c'est ma carte ; il y'a mon numéro de téléphone ainsi que mon adresse . J'espère te revoir très vite ma Shane ." ronronna la Tentatrice .

La pauvre jeune femme était excitée , c'est le cas de le dire ; les pupilles étaient dilatées , la respiration haletante et les joues rougies par le plaisir .

-"Oui Cherie ... je reviendrais te voir ... très vite ." promit Shane , la voix rauque et pleine de promesses , sous le regard à la fois tendre et satisfait de son amante , qui s'en alla la tête froide , laissant une jeune femme fustrée .

* * *

**Ayé ! On connait les deux femmes , dans le prochain chapitre la vraie histoire va commencée . Que pensez vous de ma fic , de Shane , de Cherie ? **

**a bientôt ! Ou à tout de suite ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et me revoilà ! Êtes-vous** **prêt pour LE chapitre ? C'est là que l'histoire commence ... Attention , chapitre assez violent , car il s'agit de maltraitance d'enfant allant dans un extrême ; l'envie de meurtre , le plaisir de faire du Mal et l'idée très erronée sur les homosexuels comme quoi c'est tous des monstres . Bonne lecture les gens !**

* * *

chapitre - 7 Mise à mort et abandon violent

Harry était allongé sur son lit , il réfléchissait d'un air triste ; dans 2 mois il faudrait qu'il reparte dans son enfer personnel : chez les Dursley où il recevrait à nouveau des coups , des attouchements , des insultes , des menaces de mort , des corvées , l'isolement dans le placard et il irait à l'école avec Dudley où il n'aurait aucuns amis ni soutient ... il songea un instant à fuguer , mais où irait-il ? De quoi vivrait-il ?

Un coup à la porte coupa ses réflexions pas très encourageantes , il alla ouvrir et avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passe , il fut projeté en arrière d'au moins 5 mètres pour recevoir des coups de pieds par un Vernon très enragé ... et curieusement , très sobre . Mais aussi fou ... fou à lier.

-"Tu as osé parler ! Sale bâtard , je vais te crever ! Anormal , Monstre , Abomination !"

Les poings , la ceinture , les pieds , la projection , des attouchements violents et rudes , des insultes ... encore et encore .

-"Non , non , pas parler ... rien dit , rien montrer Oncle Vernon ... je t'en supplie , épargne-moi !" cria Harry ; cherchant à s'enfuir .

Son Oncle sortit un couteau-suisse et , après lui déchiré les vêtements , lui taillada le dos avec violence et l'insulta à nouveau .

Il rigola d'un air cruel , alors qu'il lui fit des attouchements et que le dos de l'enfant saigné ; trempant le sol de sang . Puis son oncle lui planta des clous sur les jambes et les arracha avec force et cassa un genou en l'écrasant .

Harry hurlait , supplier , essayer de s'enfuir , prier et pleurer ... mais son Oncle prenait plaisir à le tuer à petit feu .

Puis , ce dernier sortit une batte de base-ball ... le petit garçon était terrifié , il voyait sa mort arrivée ; aucuns échappatoires .

Il sentit un coup très fort de l'objet sur le côté droit de sa tête , son bras faire un spasme bizarre , les nerfs de sa main le lâcher , sa magie explosée et finalement , perdit enfin connaissance ; pensant que la mort l'emporté .

Vernon , lui , regardait le tas de chair avec une satisfaction morbide ; il en aurait presque une érection .

Il prit le corps sur son épaule , sortit discrètement de l'hôtel par la porte de secours et mit Harry dans le coffre de la voiture qu'il avait louée pour la semaine . Il réflêchissa un instant , où jeter le corps ?

Mais bien sur ! Chez ces dépravés et anormaux de pédés , de gouines et de travelos ! Avec un peu de chance , un de ces vicelards le violera comme il le mérite !

Fort de sa décision , il roula jusqu'au Quartier Gay de West Hollywood et persifla contre ces êtres inférieurs qui pollués ce monde et pénétra dans un petit lotissement plutôt sympathique et clean .

Il s'arrête devant une maison au hasard , descendit bruyamment de l'embarcation , prit le corps du petit garçon , marcha jusqu'aux perron et le jeta assez fort pour réveiller les propriétaires de la maison - sans doute un pédé en manque de chair fraîche se dit Vernon , satisfait .

Puis il remonta dans sa voiture , rigola comme un fou et démarra le véhicule en trombe .

-"Avec un peu de chance , tu vas mourir bientôt le Monstre , après s'être fait péter la rondelle par une tarlouze et ensuite ... plus d'Anormal ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! " exulta Vernon .

Mais il avait commis une très grosse erreur ... Il le payeras , peut-être pas tout de suite , mais il payeras .

* * *

**Et ben voila ... Vernon est sacrément tordu , mais ne vous inquiétez pas , Shane et les autre seront là pour aider Harry à se remettre - avec beaucoup de mal et de temps , et de médicaments contre tout ces maux causés par ce Monstre - mais il remontera la pente .**

**Laissez moi des rewiews et à la prochaine ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Et bim, voila un autre chapitre ! Shane va trouver Harry sur son perron et là ... Sa vie va changée du tout au tout . Et celle de Harry également ... Bonne lecture les amis !**

* * *

chapitre-7 Porte secours à un enfant

-"Qu'est ce que c'est ce bruit ?" Râla Shane , réveillée brusquement par un bruit aussi étrange que macabre ; on aurait dit que quelqu'un s'amuser à se jeter contre la porte d'entrée .

Après s'être passer un débardeur blanc couplé à un jogging noir avec des tennis ( au cas ou ) , la jeune femme alla ouvrir en grommelant contre les poivrots qui font du boucan quand soudain , un crissement de pneus se fit entendre ... on aurait dit une voiture qui partait brusquement !

Elle ouvrit la porte et la lumière , quand elle haleta d'horreur : il y'avait le corps d'un gamin - d ans environ - avec des vêtements déchirés et couverts de sang , ce dernier coulé sur tout le corps du gosse , ses jambes et un coin de la tête , il comporté des hématomes , des brisures sur certains endroits ( le genou gauche , le thorax - sans doute les côtes - et le coude droit ) , sa main était comme "crispée" , son corps dans une position désuète ( comme si on l'avait jeté ) et malgré toutes ses blessures , il respiré encore ... mais faiblement .

Elle appela les secours en se faisant passer pour une sœur que le gamin n'avait jamais vu mais dont elle connaissait l'existence et que le gosse avait disparu de chez leur père , elle ne savait comment il est arrivé là ... Ces derniers lui conseillèrent de lui mettre un couverture et d'essayer de le maintenir éveillé .

-"Gamin , hey gamin ! Comment tu t'appelle ?"

En le détaillant davantage elle s'aperçut qu'ils avaient des ressemblances physiques plutôt ... frappantes : ils avaient la même coiffe noire couleur de l'ébène le plus pur , le même faciès fin , anguleux , avec les mêmes joues creuses , un nez droit et les lèvres sans doute charmeuses , elle était sure qu'ils avaient la même corpulence : mince mais légèrement musclée et le teint assez clair .

Mais le gamin comporté des signes de maltraitances : son état physique le prouvait amplement et peut-être même son état psychologique et moral . Il ne sera pas aussi grand qu'il le devrait et ... vue les coups qu'il s'est pris , il y'aura sans doute des séquelles physiques . Et cette main ; crispée comme si elle était à elle seule en état de choc .

Shane n'y connaissait rien en médecine mais elle avait suffisamment vécue dans la rue pour avoir vue toute sortes de blessures et de choc physiques possibles pour mettre un mot sur ce qu'on a fait subir à ce pauvre gosse .

Gosse qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux , et elle en fut soufflée !

Les mêmes yeux verts en amandes et une magnificence sans doute semblable , mais les siens sont ternes et rougis de larmes , et leurs teintes était plus un émeraude des plus clair et des plus brillants , alors que ceux de Shane sont plus foncés ; tirant sur le vert forêt ou même le jade .

-"Harry ... Potter." lui répondit péniblement le pauvre enfant , d'une voix rauque à force d'avoir crié .

-"Enchantée de te connaitre , moi c'est Shane mccutcheon . Que t'est-il arrivé ? Qui t'as fait ça ?" demanda la jeune femme , d'une voix douce .

-"Mon ... Oncle , veut me tuer ... " commença à paniqué Harry

-"Tu est en sécurité Harry , il ne viendra plus t'emmerder " rassura l'androgyne .

-"Vous ... me le promettez ?"

-"Dans la mesure du possible , oui . Tu peux m'écouter une minute ?" demanda la jeune femme après un soupir

Harry acquiescat , prêt à écouter , sa magie le lui permettant .

-"Ecoute , pour rester avec moi tu dois faire semblant que l'on soit de la même famille : frère et sœur avec le même nom , tu vois ? Si tu ne le fais pas , les Services Sociaux vont t'emmener dans une autre famille ou pire , dans un orphelinat . Tu sais ce que c'est les Services Sociaux ? ( Harry répondit par un oui tremblant ) Les urgentistes ne vont pas tarder à arrivés , ( elle l'enveloppa dans une couverture ) tu as des questions ?" expliqua Shane , rassurante

Elle n'allait pas le laisser aux mains de ces gens , jamais elle s'en fit la promesse , elle allait se battre bec et ongles pour avoir au moins la garde temporaire de l'enfant .

-"Tu est mariée ? " demanda Harry , plutôt calme

-"Heu , non ... En fait je n'aime pas les hommes ."

-"C'est possible ça ? Tu aimes les femmes alors ?" demanda naïvement le petit garçon .

-"Ouais , j'aime les femmes ..."

Surtout une en particulier ,;elle l'a fait tournée en bourrique depuis bientôt 4 mois et Shane en ait tombée follement amoureuse , elles se voyait , Cherie la taquinée sexuellement , la courtisée , lui faisait des cadeaux comme des bottes de rockeur en cuir noir (dont elle a toujours rêvée étant enfant ) ou bien l'invitée à une de ses soirée un peu ... chaudes (en anonyme bien évidemment ) .

La dernière en date était une soirée où le principe était de rassembler le yin et yang : le blanc était le dominé et le noir le dominant .

Shane était quelqu'un qui n'osait pas recevoir du plaisir et qui devait d'être dominée ; peur de montrer ses fragilité les plus intimes . Mais Cherie n'avait pas dépassée la limite des baisés et des câlins très suggestifs et menait complètement ce jeu de séduction . Parfois , elles discutées de leurs vies respectives et se contentées de se baladées en voiture .

Pour en revenir à l'instant présent , la jeune femme essayer de faire la conversation avec son futur protégé qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé , mais elle apprit néanmoins qu'il était orphelin , qu'il avait 7 ans depuis le 31 Juillet , qu'il créchait à l'hôtel , qu'il aimait apprendre avec son précepteur , qu'il faisait de l'aviron , de la course à pieds et de la natation ( tu devrais aussi t'entraîner aux Arts Martiaux songea Shane ) , que ses couleurs favorites étaient le noir , le vert et l'argent , et qu'il aimait beaucoup plus l'Amérique que l'Angleterre .

Les secours arrivèrent enfin ; au bout de 45 minutes et embarquèrent Harry tandis que Shane eut une conversation avec son père , plutôt positive pour une fois .

Il accepte de voir le gamin et lui donner des explications , mais avant il lui dit qu'il préparer bien soigneusement ses affaires ; car certaines pourrait peut-être les aidés tous les deux et de prendre le premier avion en partance de l'Oregon , son voyage allait duré 2h30 et il irait directement la rejoindre à l'Hôpital .

Une fois arrivé à celui-ci , les urgentistes l'amènent directement au bloc opératoire pour colmater les blessures les plus visibles comme l'hémorragie du corps , des jambes et les 3 côtes cassées qu'il faut impérativement en prendre soin avant qu'elle ne percent un poumon ou , pire , le cœur .

Grâce aux indications bienvenues de Shane , ils pourront réparé le coude , le genou et peut-être savoir pourquoi sa main est dans un état choc et pas le reste du corps .

Selon l'un des médecins , son coup à la tempe pourrait en être la cause ... des examens complémentaires seront faits après l'opération qui vas durée 3h environ .

La médecine est bien faite car on sut rapidement de quel groupe sanguin est Harry : AB ( receveur universel pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ) .

Après avoir expliqué toute l'histoire au personnel soignant et s'être pris un café , Shane s'asseois prés à la salle d'attente du Service des Urgences en soupirant ...

ça allait être une longue journée , et dire qu'il n'était que 2 heures du matin .

* * *

**Ayé , Shane et Harry se sont rencontrés , le mensonge est bien en place , le père de Shane est en route pour des explications assez ardues , mais ne vous inquiétez pas il se ramène avec des objets prouvant son histoire à propos de sa fille et de son neveu et la suite au prochaine numéro !**

**Postez des rewiews et à bientôt pour un autre chapitre !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde , un autre chapitre est écrit ! Je tiens à remercier zarbi pour sa rewiew et lui conseille d'aller sur Wikipédia pour connaitre la série . Bonne lecture !**

* * *

chapitre 9 - explications difficiles

Un homme plutôt pressé et assez fatigué passa les portes de l'hôpital : il était en fin de quarantaine avec des cheveux mi-longs , châtains teintés de gris et ondulants couplés à des yeux de jade , le visage buriné et bronzé et faisait un bon mètre 83 . Il se dirigea vers sa fille d'un pas décidé et celle-ci le vit , se leva et eue une attitude défensive ; comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait .

-" Tu est là ... Je t'écoute maintenant , d'où vient ce gamin ?"

-"D'après ce que tu m'as expliqué sur lui et son apparence , je peut te dire que c'est le fils de James Potter . Ce type avait une sœur qui se nommée Cassandra . Elle avait 18 ans de plus que lui et c'était une femme belle , intelligente ... et qui possédait des dons particuliers . Enfin bref , James s'est marié à une femme ; Lily et un bébé est né de cette union : il s'appelle Harry ."

-"En effet , c'est ce qu'il m'a dit ... il est aussi orphelin et élevé par son oncle et sa tante car ses parents sont morts , mais il ne m'a pas dit de quoi et quand ..."

Gabriel Mccutcheon soupira , se faisant plus vieux et plus ... triste . "Comment ça se fait ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue avec cette expression ." Songea la jeune femme , assez perplexe .

-"Ses parents sont morts assassinés par un certain Tom Jedusor , personne ne sait pourquoi ce fou a essayé de les tués , on sait juste qu'il s'est enfui quand les renforts sont arrivés , mais il a eu le temps de blessé Harry avant de s'enfuir . Il avait un an et la seule famille qui lui restée était ces ... salopards ."

Shane pâlie au fur et à mesure qu'avançait l'histoire , mais avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quoi que se soit , son père lui tendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un journal intime et d'un regard , lui ordonna de le lire .

Au fur et à mesure , son expression déjà perplexe devint très interrogative : magie ? Cramolle ? Quidditch , sang-pur ? ... Elle s'efforça de le relire en essayant de mieux comprendre .

Son visage se décomposa quand elle comprit enfin ; ce "Lord" Voldemort à tué les parents d'Harry qui se révélé d'être ... son cousin ... battu par sa soi-disant famille et ignorant tout de ses véritables origines et confié aux mauvaises personnes . Elle s'en serait occupée de ce gamin , malgré son jeune âge , son "métier" de l'époque ( prostituée se faisant passée pour un mec , au risque de se faire tuée ) et son manque de moyens .

Elle avait un cousin ! Bon dieu , cela voulait donc dire que ... Merde !

-"Et qui est cette Cassandra ?" demanda calmement la jeune femme , les yeux fermés .

-"Comme je te l'ai dis , c'est la sœur ainée de James . Elle a grandit dans un Manoir ; les Potter étaient très riches . Elle a fait sa scolarité chez elle , puis dans une école de sorcellerie nommée Poudlard où elle a passait son adolescence . Elle était une bonne élève à ce qu'il paraît , joueuse de Quidditch et préfète-en-chef . Puis à 17 ans après son diplôme , elle s'est enfuie de l'Angleterre ; sa famille voulait la mariée de force . Elle est allée en Amérique pour passer le Bac et à parcourue le pays en long et en large pendant trois ans sans utilisée beaucoup de Magie . Puis un jour , alors que je me suis arrêté à un bar , on s'est rencontrés et on est très vite tombés amoureux . Nous nous sommes mariés à las Vegas où elle est tombée enceinte . On a emménager dans une petite maison à Austin et elle à accouche de toi . Tout ça en 10 mois ... Puis , peu de temps après , elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus restée , ni t'élevée , sans explications autre que "ils ont retrouvés ma trace , je suis désolée pour notre famille mais je n'ai pas le choix ." raconta son père , le regard triste et ailleurs .

-"Où elle est en ce moment ?"

-"Je n'en sais rien , mais j'était au courant qu'elle était une sorcière et de son histoire familiale , elle m'envoyer une lettre il y'a 7 ans pour m'annoncer qu'elle avait un neveu orphelin ."

-"Elle ressemble à quoi ?"

-" Tu est son portrait craché , à part les yeux : elle les avait bleus-verts . Tu est une cracmole , mais - contrairement à tout les autres sorciers - elle était fière de toi , si elle nous as quittés c'est à cause de ses parents qui l'a recherchée sans relâche et elle a due s'enfuir ; pour nous protégés d'eux , les sorciers Anglais n'aiment pas les unions qu'ils considèrent "contre-nature" : les créatures magiques n'ont pas le droit de se mariées entre elles ni avec un humain , les homosexuels sont condamnés à la peine de mort et les mariages "à la moldue" sont brisés , certaine créature n'ont pas le droit d'enfanter ou d'adopter , les manières sont moyen-âgeuses et les cracmols sont expédiés dans la rue sans un rond ."

-"Putain ... Je comprend qu'elle ait voulue se faire la malle ... Crois tu que ... ?"

-"Je ne sais pas , je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis l'assassinat des Potter ."

-"Je vais adopter ce gamin , hors de question qu'il finisse dans les Services Sociaux . Mam-maman ne connaissait pas des gens qui pourrait nous aidés à l'élever ici , en Amérique ."

-"Une fois elle m'a parlé d'un type contre ce système , Dumbledore je crois , ils se parlent par hiboux mais lui connait le téléphone ... en revanche je ne connais pas son numéro , mais peut-être est-il dans l'annuaire ." sourit-il , ironique .

Shane eue l'ombre d'un sourire , ça pourrait marcher et lui expliqua son petit mensonge sous les yeux assez impressionnés de son paternel et un peu narquois .

-"Et sinon tu as un endroit où te pieuter ?"

-"Nan ... je pensais aller à l'hôtel , mais j'ai pas beaucoup de fric ."

-"Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi , c'est pas très grand mais c'est gratuit ..." hésita la jeune femme , gênée .

-"Je voudrais pas te dérangée ..."

-"Nan t'inquiète , j'ai une petite dépendance et mes murs sont épais ."

-"Dans ce cas , chuis d'accord ! "

Après avoir prévenu le médecin de garde , le père et la fille s'en allèrent . Gabriel fut installé dans la dépendance qui n'était pas si petite que ça : elle était aménagée avec un lit 2 places , un espace "travail" et un petit salon , l'endroit était simple , en bois et plutôt bien isolé .

Une fois que son père fut installé , la jeune femme revint à l'hôpital après avoir bue un grande tasse de café , prit une douche et se changea en plus habillée que ce matin . Elle appela le boulot pour se faire porter malade , sa meilleure amie - Alice - de son problème de famille et attendit à l'austère Service des Urgences pour les résultats de l'opération de son cousin .

Bon dieu , son cousin ... Que ça lui était bizarre ...

* * *

**Et voila un chapitre de fait , pour l'instant Shane ne craque pas face à la réalité de la chose , mais au prochain chapitre ... Stop ! Pas de spoilers ! je vais vous laissez découvrir par vous-mêmes .**

**Bisous les loulous et à la prochaine !**

**PS : laissez moi des commentaires .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Un autre chapitre pour les aventures de notre ryry national et de la lesbienne la plus sexy , j'ai nommait Shane ! Passez un bon moment !**

* * *

chapitre 10 - Diagnostique alarmant

Un médecin vint voir la "sœur" du patient ; il était exténué et vue l'expression de son visage , il n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à annoncée . Quand la jeune femme le regarda , elle redoutée soudain le résultat .

-"Alors docteur ? Comment va t'il ?"

-"On as put colmatait les hémorragies sur tout le corps et les jambes , on lui a fait une transfusion sanguine , on a suturer le plus gros des cicatrices et on lui mit des pansements . Pour ses fractures , on lui a mit des plâtres et on a put sauver son genou ; la rotule est éclatée mais rien d'irréversible même si il va devoir faire une petite rééducation et prendre des anti-douleurs pendant au moins 3 mois . En revanche le coup à la tête à endommagé la région du cerveau qui contrôle la motricité : mais seulement , il n'y a que sa main droite qui en à pâtis ; celle-ci à été en état de choc post-traumatique pendant suffisamment longtemps pour que les tendons en soient endommagés à vie . Il devra faire une lourde rééducation pour qu'elle lui obéisse à peu prés normalement , il devra aller chez le kinésithérapeute pendant 5 mois et il en sera handicapé toute sa vie . On lui a bandait la blessure à la tête et on lui mit la main dans une attelle pour éviter qu'elle ne se recroqueville trop et qu'on ne doive l'amputée ."

Shane pâlie , tout ce que cela impliquer : les séances chez le kiné , les anti-douleurs , sans doute les cauchemars , les risques de dépressions ... sera t'elle prête à prendre ces responsabilité ?

-"Il y'a aussi autre chose ... sa malnutrition ces 7 dernières années ont laissée des traces assez lourdes : il devra faire un régime calorique avec des compléments alimentaires pour son poids très insuffisant , il devra être suivis par un psychologue quand il en ressentira le besoin et pour sa taille , je vais lui prescrire un traitement par hormone de croissance ; cela augmentera son capital osseux , sa musculation , pour tout les organes de son corps et se développer correctement ."

-"Et sinon , il y'a des bonnes nouvelles ?" ironisa faussement la jeune femme , le regard assez embué et un sourire triste .

-"Et bien , dans l'ensemble tout son corps n'est pas touché et récupère lentement mais surement , le test du viol est négatif et il ne vas pas tardé à se réveillé , il est dans la chambre 208 . Mais pour l'instant on viens de l'installé : on vas lui mettre deux perfusion , un électro-cardiogramme et un bassin pour ses besoins . Tout cela sera prêt dans un quart d'heure ."

-"D'accord ... merci docteur , je vais appeler notre père et j'irai le voir ."

Elle laissa un message à Gabriel , souffla un bon coup et alla voir son cousin , essayant de se préparait au résultat de l'intervention .

Quand elle entra , le dormeur l'attrista profondément : il était pâle , maigre , propre comme du carrelage , les cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière sur la tête recouverte d'un bandage qui pansait la tempe , les yeux fermés , le visage serein , son corps et ses jambes étaient recouverts de bandages à 3 couches , les côtes , les coudes et le genou sont emplâtrés , sa main dans une attelle rigides avec un bandage , il avait une grosse perfusion au poignet qui lui faisait passer du sang , une autre dans le plis du coude qui apportait des nutriments couplés à des anti-douleurs et du liquide physiologique , des sondes cardiaques sont collées à sa poitrine et on avait l'impression de voir des infimes traces de larmes sur les coins des yeux .

Et elle craqua ... comment pouvait-on faire ça à un enfant ? Et pourquoi ?! Ses lames coulèrent pendant longtemps ... et elle scélèrent une promesse ; elle prendrait soin d'Harry même si elle doit le faire illégalement .

-"Je te le promet , cousin , je prendrais soins de toi ... et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher , non ... Personne ." Jura Shane

* * *

**Et voilà , le Premier Acte d'Amour de Shane à Harry , elle ne le fait plus par devoir mais par amour ; quitte à défier la loi moldue ET sorcière . Quand viendra Dumbledore et comment ? Qui sera au courant de l'existence d'Harry ? Cherie ou Alice ( la meilleure amie de Shane ) ? Harry vas t'il savoir pour sa famille ? Et comment vas t'il réagir quand il apprendra son handicap et son traitement par hormone de croissance ?**

**Pour le savoir attendez jusqu'aux prochain chapitre , à bientôt les gens !**

**Et laissez moi des rewiews !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut la compagnie , nous voila partis pour un autre chapitre où notre ryry pique une crise de nerfs , ce qui est normal au vue de la situation , bref en espérant qu'il vous plaise** **, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes lapins !**

* * *

chapitre 11 - réveil et réunion de famille

Harry se réveilla avec difficultés et avec des douleurs partout sur tout le corps , ses jambes et sa tête ; il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un train .

Il entendit le son d'une machine qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui l'agaçait déjà , il essaya de bouger ses bras et de se lever , quand une main rassurante mais ferme le poussa à se rallongé , et une voix douce quoique légèrement masculine si fit entendre :

-"Hey , salut toi ... comment tu te sens ? Attend je vais te donner de l'eau ." Shane , car c'était bien elle , lui passa un verre d'eau fraiche tout de suite bénie par la bouche et la gorge asséchées du petit garçon qui l'a bue avidement .

-"Où suis-je ... ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?"

la jeune femme lui raconta tout les événements sous l'œil à la fois perplexe et triste du dernier des Potter , qui lui demanda quel est le diagnostique du médecin .

-"Tu as des blessures sur tout le corps et les jambes , on te les as soignées et les chirurgiens ont put sauver ton genou . En revanche , il va falloir que tu fasse une petite rééducation . Le plus inquiétant est le fait que tu as la motricité de ta main qui est endommagée à cause du trauma dû au coup , tu est ... handicapé à vie , pour que ta main t'obéisse à peu prés normalement , il faudra que tu fasse des tas de séance de kinésithérapie . Ils t'ont prescrit des compléments alimentaires pour ton poids , des entrevues chez le psy si tu en as besoin et pour te développer correctement et entièrement ... tu vas devoir prendre des hormones de croissance ." expliqua Shane avec difficulté .

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva , Harry se mit à pleuré et à répéter des "Non ! Non ! Je ne suis pas anormal , je veux pas être un monstre !" en boucle et d'un air paniqué jusqu'à ce que sa cousine le serra fort dans ses bras en lui disant d'un ton ferme mais doux :

-"Arrête de dire ça , tu n'est pas anormal ni monstrueux . C'est le salopard qui te sert d'oncle qui l'est et crois moi , je te le jure , ce type ne s'en sortira pas ... j'ai des amis biens placés et je te fais la promesse que personnes ne vas te retiré de moi . Tu m'entend ? Personne !" jura la jeune femme , les yeux étincelants .

Le gamin se calma et les deux cousins entendirent la porte s'ouvrir sur un Gabriel mccutcheon qui était statufié : il ressemblait tant à James - et par extension , à Cassandra et à sa fille - , il avait les même yeux émeraudes que Lily evans et la fameuse cicatrice gentiment reçue de Lord Voldemort . Si il avait eu des doutes , et ben , ces derniers sont aller voir ailleurs si ils y étaient invités .

Après de rapides présentations , le plus vieux et Shane expliqua la situation familial d'Harry qui repiqua littéralement une crise de nerf qui fut calmée par une injection de morphine plus que bienvenue . Quand il fut calmé , il mangea ce que lui donner l'infirmière : une soupe et une compote qui calma sa faim . Dans l'après-midi , il reçut les visites successives du médecin qui l'a soigné lui expliqua mieux les soins à venir , puis ce fut le kinésithérapeute qui lui planifia les séances , une psychologue qui se présenta , une endocrinologue qui lui indiqua un rendez-vous quand il se sera remis et celle inattendue et non désirée d'une assistante sociale ; qui était froide , homophobe et une vrai cruche .

-"Comment va tu mon garçon ?" Et malpolie en plus de cela ...

-"Bien ça ne voit pas ?" Ironisa Shane , s'attirant un petit rire de d'Harry , un regard narquois de Gabriel et un claquement de langue agacé de l'A.S qui grinça :

-"C'est à mr Potter que j'ai adressée la parole , pas à vous misérable gouine ..." sous le regard aussitôt menaçant de Gabriel , celui assez indifférent de la brune et indigné du petit garçon .

-"Ne parlez comme ça à ma cousine ! Elle est gentille et elle m'a sauvé !" répliqua rapidement ce dernier .

Dire que Shane était touchée est un euphémisme ; ce gosse ne la connaissait que depuis ses réveils et il prenait déjà sa défense ...

-"Tu sais Harry , ces gens-là sont des pervers de premier ordre , je suis sure que tu préférerais me parler seul à seul . Tu est grand maintenant et tu n'as pas besoin de ta ... cousine ." dédaigna la femme .

-"Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! J'ai besoin d'elle , c'est ma seule famille ..." Il commencé à s'énervait de cette "porte de prison" .

Puis il se calma , et , pour en finir au plus vit , il raconta toute l'histoire sauf ce qui concerné la magie et la véritable mort de ses parents ... et ne dis pas le petit mensonge que Shane et lui avait créer .

La femme s'en alla , aussi froide qu'elle est venue , et la famille put enfin respirée ? et Harry se rendormir aux bras de morphée .

* * *

**Et voila ... un autre chapitre de terminé , laissez moi des commentaires et je vous dit à la prochaine publication , ciao les gens !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salute mi amici ! un autre autre chapitre pour ma fic ( qui manque de rewiews ) mais dont je continue ma publication . En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment ... et bonne lecture !**

* * *

chapitre 12 - ma meilleure amie , mon amante et mon cousin

Shane souffla un bon coup , ça lui faisait du bien de sortir de cet hôpital et de prendre le soleil ; plutôt doux et encore présent en ce mois de Novembre .

En effet cela faisait maintenant 15 jours qu'elle veillait sur son cousin - qui se remettait assez rapidement grâce à sa magie et avait commencer sa rééducation du genou ; il le plié , le déplié et marché 50 mètres ( aller/retour tout au long du couloir) .

Elle avait prévue de prendre un café au Planet ( un endroit gay-friendly ) , de voir ses amies ( et peut-être son amante ) et d'acheter un cadeau pour Harry .

Heureusement Gabriel recherché activement le numéro de téléphone de ce Dumbledore , quand à elle , elle essayait de rassurer et soutenir son protégé qui petit à petit guérissait sur le plan psychique mais dont il en résulté des phobies : la peur des battes de base-ball , celle du sang et des hommes ayant de l'embonpoint avec une moustache et une voix bourrue .

Il avait déjà commencé à voir la psychologue qui lui donnait des conseils comme regarder les images de ces phobies pour en supporter la vue ( matchs de base-ball , robe rouge ou Mark Penties , le présentateur tv qui ressemblait à un camionneur ) . Le petit garçon avait toujours la main dans une attelle et s'entraînait à utiliser la gauche au cas où la droite lui fasse faux bond .

Harry n'avait plus besoin de transfusions , ce qui était une bonne nouvelle , et avait fini par accepté son handicap et le traitement des hormones de croissance , ce qui soulager la jeune femme .

En entrant dans le café , elle ne vit pas ses amies - avec une légère pointe de tristesse - mais s'assoit tout de même à une table et prit un café noir plutôt corsé . Elle ne vit pas une personne très chère à son cœur arrivée comme une tornade :

-"Hey salut Sha' ! ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vue dans le coin de Gaycity ! Tu n'aurais pas changée de bords par hasard ?" S'exclama Alice .

C'était une femme de 27 ans , blonde aux mèches brunes , les prunelles semblables à du chocolat , le visage séduisant , la peau légèrement bronzée et la silhouette fine . Elle exerce le métier de journaliste à une radio nommée la Toile , c'est un personnage haut-en-couleurs et qui connaissait Shane depuis la sortie de la rue de celle-ci : ça été la première personne à lui tendre la main pour la faire engagée en tant que coiffeuse et lui trouver un logement en colocation .

Oui ... les deux femmes ont une relation semblable à des sœurs et rien ne peut les séparées .

-"Salut Al' ! Désolée de ne pas être passée , j'ai eue un gros problème familial et ça m'a pas mal occupée ." s'excusa la brune de son célèbre regard de chien battu ( qui marché à chaque fois ) .

-"Bah c'est rien , tu est toute pardonnée ... sauf si tu ne me dis pas ce qui te tracasse ." demanda la journaliste , d'un air soucieux .

Après avoir souffler un bon coup , la coiffeuse raconta toute l'histoire ; excepté sur la magie et le regard de son amie passa d'une expression horrifiée à celle attendrie par le nouveau rôle de son interlocutrice .

-"Je suis donc tata ?" sourie Alice , mi-émue mi-amusée sous la confirmation joyeuse de sa presque sœur , quand une voix familière se fit entendre :

-'Salut Shane , ça fait fait longtemps que l'on ne s'étaient pas vues ..." C'était Cherie , elle avait l'air ... jalouse ?

-"Huhuh , je crois que je vais vous laissées discutées , à un de ces jours Sha' ." Apparemment elle avait l'avait ressenti ; cette aura de jalousie mêlée à de l'amour .

La femme mariée et riche serait-elle tombée sous le charme de la jeune coiffeuse ? Se demanda aussitôt Alice ... puis elle eue un sourire : ça fera du bien à ces deux-là , surtout à Shane qui a eue une vie de merde .

-"Hey salut , écoute je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir rappelée ... j'ai eue un problème familial très urgent et je devais régler ça ..." S'excusa la jeune femme

-"Explique toi ." Ordonna sa Reine de cœur .

Shane lui raconta absolument toute l'histoire , hormis la magie et vit que sa dulcinée avait changée d'attitude , et de regard .

-"Je comprend mieux , si tu as besoin de quoi que ce quoi tu m'appelle ."

Shane la remercia - et s'excusa - en l'embrassant et se fourra dans les bras de sa Cherie qui lui chuchota un "excuse-moi de t'avoir mal parler" tendre .

Heureusement qu'elles étaient dans un café lesbien ...

Quand elle s'en alla du Planet , elle marcha jusqu'à un magasin de vêtements pour enfants de 7 à 12 ans afin de trouver quelque chose qui fasse plaisir à son cousin .

La vendeuse lui présenta deux ensembles plutôt sympas : le premier était une chemise noire à manches courte assortie à un jean de couleur anthracite et des baskets ocres . L'autre était un veste à capuche verte-bouteille avec un pantalon de jogging gris et des tennis bleus avec un t-shirt rouge .

Elle les prit tout les deux ainsi qu'un pyjama couleur cuivre , des sous-vêtements de rechange et une montre sport .

Sur un coup de tête , elle lui acheta également des bandes-dessinées et un mp3 avec des chansons de Michael Jackson , un mix des années 50 à 90 et Katy Perry .

Elle en a eue pour 7 jours de salaire mais ça en valait la peine , elle revint à l'hôpital avec un sourire au lèvres .

* * *

**ça y'est ! Un autre chapitre de fait ! Comme vous le voyez Alice et Cherie sont au courant de l'histoire de famille de Shane - sauf la magie , ça c'est pour plus tard - et cette dernière commence à faire son boulot de future tutrice ( même si rien n'est décidé ) et de cousine . Maintenant une question se pose : quand va Dumbledore va t'il être au courant ? Vous le verrez au prochain chapitre ... ou au au prochain du prochain , allez savoir ...**

**Je dis mettez des rewiews et à la prochaine les gens !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Et on enchaine ! Notre dumby national ( vive dumby ! LOL ) va rencontré Notre Don Juan , j'ai nommée Shane . Dans ce chapitre il y'aura plusieurs rencontres pour la raison que vous connaissait et qui vous sera dévoilée dans ce texte ci-dessous ( on dirait ma prof de français quand je parle comme ça )** **. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

chapitre 13 - rencontres intéressantes

Albus Dumbledore rentra chez lui en soupirant ; au bout de 5 mois et malgré leurs efforts communs , ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvés le dernier des Potter .

Mais il y'a tout de même un côté positif : Severus a enfin cessé la guerre contre le Maraudeur restant ; Remus . Les deux hommes ont maintenant une relation polie et professionnelle .

Soudain , son téléphone sonna , coupant ses pensées plutôt décourageantes .

Oui , le Mage Blanc possédait le téléphone dernière génération , ainsi que toutes les télévisions à partir de 1957 , des magasines divers et variés , des habits à la mode , des aliments moldus ( pâtisseries , bonbons , etc ) et une chaine hi-fi avec des disques de musiques classiques , de rock et de jazz .

le vieil homme adorait ce monde qui avançait , créer et la diversité dans ses milieux , non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le monde magique , mais certains sorciers y étaient si méprisants et racistes ... et sectaires , que ça écorché les merveilles que pouvait offrir ce monde et restreigne les possibilités d'évolutions .

En résumé ils n'avançaient pas et les nouvelles générations de sorciers étaient de moins en moins puissantes à cause de la consanguinité et du manque de soins apportés à la naissance et au cours de l'enfance comme les vaccins ou le sport ou même le plus évident , la tolérance envers son prochain et la connaissance du monde moldue ... et le ministère qui limite la magie de l'enfant à 60% ce qui , en plus d'être dangereux , est inhumain .

Fort heureusement , cette folie n'est possible qu'en Angleterre ; les autres pays ont adopté certaines choses des moldus ( quelques technologies , le mariage homosexuel , la médecine , le sports et les voitures ) .

Le téléphone continuait à sonné inlassablement ... le rappelant à l'ordre . Il décrocha d'un air pensif ; qui pourrait l'appeler ... ?

-"Bonjour , je suis Albus Dumbledore , le directeur du collège Poudlard , en quoi puis-je vous aider ?"

-"Bonjour mr le directeur , je m'appelle Shane Mccutcheon , je ... je suis la fille de Cassandra Potter , est ce que je vous dérange ?"

Cassandra ... il n'avait plus entendu ce nom depuis l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée pour sa fuite en Amérique ... ainsi donc elle avait une fille .

-"Non pas du tout mademoiselle , je suis ravi de vous rencontrée ."

-"Je vais droit au but : j'ai retrouvée Harry . Mais c'est une longue histoire ... Êtes vous prêt à m'écoutait ?"

-"Oui ... je vous propose quelque chose : je viens chez vous et j'écoute votre histoire . Qu'en pensez vous ?"

-"Cela me semble raisonnable . J'habite à Los Angeles dans le quartier gay de West Hollywood au numéro 402 ."

-"Très bien , j'arrive dans 3 minutes le temps de préparer quelques affaires et de prévenir ma collègue ."

Après avoir raccroché , il fit un bagage à l'aide d'un "Faitlamalle" , prit ses bonbons au citrons (dont il était accro) , son Phoenix sur l'épaule , adressa une missive à Minerva en lui disant qu'il partait pour quelques jours et se téléporta vers l'adresse énoncée .

Contrairement au transplanage qui nécessité un concentration extrême aidée d'une image donnée d'un lieu , la téléportation était une magie plus simple et moins épuisante , mais plus lente et il suffisait de repenser au nom de l'endroit pour y être en 30 secondes .

Une fois qu'il se fut téléporté , il regarda le quartier et le trouva plutôt confortable et apprécia la vue des petits drapeaux arc-en-ciel ici et là . il sut directement quelle genre de personne était la jeune femme : homosexuelle , assez d'argent pour vivre et au son de sa voix , déterminée comme sa mère .

Il vit la maison de sa futur-protégée : assez grande , un peu de verdure , une dépendance , un garage ... ce qu'il faut quoi . Le vieil homme sonna et fut accueillis par le double de Cassandra , à par les yeux , la longueur des cheveux et la façon de s'habiller .

-"Vous êtes drôlement ponctuel , vous les anglais ... venez entrez , voulez vous quelque chose à boire ? Avec cette chaleur ..."

-"Je veux bien un jus de fruit si vous en avez ... je vous remercie"

Après de rapides politesses , Dumbledore écouta l'histoire de Shane qui lui relata tout les faits ( de la rencontre de ses parents à l'hospitalisation de son cousin ) et il lui dit d'un ton désolé :

-"C'est moi qui est confié Harry aux Dursley , mais j'y été obligé par le ministère : ça fait partie de nos lois sur la Famille et les liens du sang . Mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses et le ministre magique n'a jamais voulu m'écouter . J'en suis tellement désolé "

La jeune coiffeuse eue de la peine pour ce vieillard à l'âge plus que canonique et le phénix eut un chant triste mais doux qui calma les peines des deux protagonistes . Shane eut un regard curieux et impressionné par la majesté de l'oiseau .

-"C'est un phénix , ils peuvent portés des charges très lourdes , à la fin de leur vie ils se régénèrent après leur immolation , leurs larmes ont de grands pouvoirs de guérison et ils ont une fidélité à toutes épreuves . C'est mon familier , c'est-à-dire que tant que je vivrais , il restera sur cette planète avec moi ." expliqua Albus d'un regard tendre envers Fumseck qui ébouriffa ses plumes et se percha prés de la clim .

-"Il est magnifique , pour en revenir au problème principal ... comment fera t'ont en sorte qu'harry reste sur le territoire Américain et que je sois sa tutrice ?"

-"Vous êtes vraiment sure de vous ? Il n'est pas facile d'élevé un enfant à votre jeune âge , encore moins quand il s'agit du célèbre Harry potter ..."

-"Je ferais ce qu'il faut , et je ne suis pas seule ! j'ai des amies qui , une fois au courant de la magie , voudront peut-être m'aider au niveau financier ou autre . Ce sera avec ou sans votre aide ... même si ça sera plus dur ." jura la brune , avec le même air déterminé que sa mère .

-"Oui , je vais vous aidez ... Que savez vous à propos de la célébrité de votre cousin ? Je vais vous le dire : ce sera un morceau de viande pour tout les sorciers Anglais , il n'aura pas beaucoup de vrais amis sorciers , on le traineras dans la boue à la moindre incartade pour le remettre sur piédestal l'instant d'après et surtout , il sera la cible d'adoption forcée et de mariages arrangés . Mais je vous promet Shane que je vous préservez tout les deux de cette folie , ce ne sera pas simple mais si on fait selon mon plan ... je veillerais à ce que vous et Harry restent ensembles en Amérique . " déclara sincèrement le Mage Blanc , le regard sérieux et la magie en mouvement .

-"Comment voulez vous procédé ? ça ne sera pas facile de cacher une "célébrité" aux yeux des Anglais ."

-"En fait en tant que Co-Président de L'ONUS ( Organisation Nationale et Unique de Sorcellerie ) qui décide des progressions du Monde Magique dans son entièreté , j'ai toutes sortes de droit et en tant que Mage Blanc , personne ne peut m'y contredire . J'ai également des relations dans ce que vous appelez l'ONU . La prochaine réunion de l'un est dans 48 h et pour l'autre dans 4 jours , je pourrais arrangé ce problème à ce moment-là . Il faut également ouvrir un compte en banque sorcier Américain et masquer la signature magique de Harry afin que le ministère ne le retrouve pas . Enfin , je vous mettrait des protections sur votre demeure au cas où et je l'agrandirais d'une pièce pour votre cousin ."

-"D'accord ... heu , est ce que je dois remplir des papiers ou ce genre de choses ?"

Albus réfléchit intensément : il a besoin de papiers moldus ... et un contrat d'adoption sans doute .

-"Je pense que vos lois exigent des papiers spécifiques et une entrevue avec vous et Harry . Mais avec la magie rien n'est impossible ! Ce qu'il faut avant tout c'est retrouvé les Dursley avant qu'ils ne sortent du pays et les mettre sous les verrous . Je connais le nom de l'hôtel et une petite discussion avec votre cousin aidera grandement dans la procédure !"

-"ça me vas ! Après cette conversation j'ai prévu d'aller lui rendre visite , vous n'avez qu'à venir avec moi : se sera une bonne occasion de lui en parler ... et de masquer sa signature magique ."

-"A ce propos pour vos amies , je peux le leur annoncé : j'en ai l'habitude . Et sinon que faites vous dans la vie ?"

-"Je suis coiffeuse , j'ai un contrat avec l'un des hommes le plus riche de la ville et ça pait bien , je vis en colocation avec une amie qui est écrivain et mon père qui est vigile dans une galerie marchande ."

-"J'imagine que vous devez avoir une petite-amie ? J'ai vu le drapeaux dehors ..."

-"Ouais , enfin ce n'est pas encore ma petite amie ... mais j'aime cette femme . L'homosexualité vous dérange ?"

-"Non pas du tout , pour moi le plus important , c'est les sentiments . Moi même je suis homosexuel , sauf que je suis trop vieux , alors je me contente de me souvenir du seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé ..."

-"Donc ça ne vous fait rien de savoir que le "Survivant" sera élevé par une lesbienne qui a tout juste 25 ans et qui démarre à peine dans sa carriére ?"

-"Non , en revanche si les sorciers Anglais sont au courant ... ça va être le boxon comme disent les jeune moldus"

-"Euh , professeur ... plus personnes ne dit ça depuis les années 90 ..."

-"Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas grave , et si on allait voir ce cher Harry ?"

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital , les deux protagonistes réveillent le petit garçon qui somnolait à cause de la morphine , celui-ci avait l'air surpris tout comme Dumbledore qui reconnut James mais en version moins grifondor et plus ... serpentard mélangé à du poufssoufle , avec un chouilla de serdaigle .

Après avoir eu une longue conversation avec le petit garçon , il masqua sa magie et essaya - sans succès - d'arrangé l'état de sa main qui avait toujours l'attelle . Heureusement , le pauvre harry ne pleura pas ... il s'était fait à cette situation , même si il était parfois frustré et un peu triste .

Revenu au domicile de Shane , il mit des protection aidées du sang de cette dernière et fit une chambre supplémentaire plutôt simple qu'Harry pourra décorée à sa guise : un lit , un bureau , une penderie , de la literie et de la lumière . elle était blanche et assez grande pour un enfant de cet âge-là .

Après quoi , il fit un détour à la banque pour mettre 500 000 galions et autant de noises dans un nouveau compte sorcier en Amérique .

Il avait préparé des documents administratifs pour convaincre le président moldu et le ministre sorcier de la démarche d'adoption et du changement de nationalité pour Harry .

Il soupira ... ça allait être une longue semaine ...

* * *

**Ca y'est tout est en place , je sais que c'est un peu ennuyant ( ou trop rapide pour certains ) mais je n'ai pas envie de m'attardé sur l'adoption du "Survivant" , le prochain chapitre sera tout aussi rapide , dumby va aller à l'ONU et à l'ONUS ( que pensez vous de ce sigle et de cette organisation d'ailleurs ? ) et vas expliquer la magie au amies ( et à l'amante ) de Shane , vont elle l'accepte facilement ou ça va faire des vagues ? Un peu des deux je pense ... Et enfin les Severus , Remus , Minerva et Pomfresh seront au courant de la petite manigance . Quand au Dursley ... ils vont commencés à payés leur crime en se faisant arrêter plus ou moins calmement .**

**En attendant , mettez moi pleins de rewiews ( si il y'a des gens qui lisent ma fic ) et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer : l word ne m'appartient pas de même qu'harry potter qui sont l'oeuvre de leur auteures respectives .**

**Je remercie ma nouvelle bêta onimokyo pour m'assister .**

**Et maintenant voici un nouveau chapitre , bonne lecture !**

* * *

chapitre 14 - bouleversement

Dumbledore sortit du bâtiment officiel de l'ONU, l'air victorieux : le président Américain et lui avait négociés près de 2 heures pour que le dernier des Potter reste en Amérique et que sa "famille" soit arrêtée et jugée dans le pays.

Quant au premier ministre sorcier Américain, il n'eut pas besoin de débattre lourdement : le "célèbre" Harry Potter ne serait pas bien en Angleterre, c'était un fait.

Mais les deux parties étaient d'accord sur un point : si il avait de la famille ici, cette dernière pourrait l'adopté et le faire échapper à l'extradition.

Mais Harry devrais quand même retourner dans son ancien pays pour faire sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Albus retourna à L.A, il avait une promesse à tenir ... et depuis la mort de sa bien-aimée sœur, il s'acharnait à les réalisées.

**Un peu plus tôt, dans une certaine ville ...**

Shane avait réussie on ne sait comment à réunir toutes ses amies, qui d'ordinaire étaient occupées à travailler. Mais quand elle leur à expliquer que c'était important, donc personne n'avait pu y couper.

Cela faisait une semaine que Dumbledore et elle travaillait à avoir la garde d'Harry et le caché aux yeux de fouine du ministère Anglais et elle sentait d'instinct qu'ils allaient réussir ...

Son cousin serait bientôt sortit de l'hôpital, il avait passé le stade des antidouleurs, des plâtres et de la rééducation du genou. Par contre, il était toujours pansé tandis que des cicatrices disparaissez petit à petit avec les sutures, on lui avait enlevée l'attelle et commencer des séances de kiné il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, mais il avait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour atteindre un résultat satisfaisant et on lui avait retiré le ruban sur la tempe ; il y'avait une petite cicatrice à cet endroit (le résultat de l'opération visant à colmater l'hémorragie crânienne) de 3 cm.

Il pouvait manger des aliments plus consistants mais pas en trop grosse quantité, sinon c'était des vomissements assurés. Le petit garçon affrontait la situation au jour le jour, il s'était fait des amis parmi le personnel soignant, parler beaucoup à la psychologue et à accepter de porter plainte contre les Dursley.

Ces derniers avait été arrêté par la police lors de leur départ pour l'aéroport, si l'enfant et la mère n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'histoire, en revanche le chef de famille avait carrément péter les plombs ; il avait blessé des agents de police, balancer des objets et avait même tenté de commettre un délit de fuite « pour retrouver le sale monstre et le crever comme un rat ».

Les enquêteurs ont fouillé la chambre d'Harry et ont trouvé des affaires, une grosse tâche de sang et une batte de base-ball légèrement fêlée sous un choc et ensanglantée.

Une sonnerie de porte coupa ses réflexions, c'était toutes ses amies rassemblaient devant la porte ... on aurait dit la smala.** (Ndb : effectivement c'est la smala xD)**

-"Salut Sha' ! J'ai apporté de la bière !" Sacrée Alice ...

-"Comment ça va Shane ?" demanda une autre femme, Dana Fairbanks, c'était une joueuse de tennis en passe de devenir célèbre : elle était légèrement musclée et bronzée par le sport, les yeux gris-orages pétillants et les cheveux châtains et longs.

Puis la suivante, la propriétaire du Planet (qui amené des gâteaux au citrons** (Ndb : Dumbledore qui va transplaner direct dans le salon là xD)**), Marina Ferrer : une belle italienne aux yeux noirs ardents et le visage séduisant à en crever, et sa petite-amie nouvelle dans la bande, Jenny Schecter qui était une écrivaine aux longs cheveux noirs corbeau couplés à des prunelles d'un bleu, tourmenté pour une obscure raison.

Ensuite vint un autre couple, Bette Porter - qui travaillée dans l'art, était d'origine Afro-Américaine et avait le caractère de Wonderwoman en personne - et sa compagne Tina Kennard, qui bossait dans la production de cinéma, c'était une blonde aux yeux gris et un vrai instinct maternel à toutes épreuves ; depuis plusieurs mois, elle essayée de tomber enceinte.

Une autre femme les suivait, l'ancienne chanteuse de soul, Kit Porter, elle était la demi-sœur de Bette et tentait de sortir de l'enfer de l'alcool.

Et enfin, ce fut Cherie ... toujours aussi belle, aussi désirable ... mais pas encore sienne.

Elle embrassa langoureusement sa Reine de cœur et l'invita à entrer, tandis que tout le monde prenait une bière.

Le bruit du transplanage se fit entendre dans le salon ... et ce fut la débandade, tout le monde dans la pièce avait sursauté, renversant la bière, sauf Shane, qui n'est plus surprise par ce genre d'arrivée.

Une demi-heure plus tard ainsi que de nombreuse protestions sur quoi la magie ne pouvait exister, la jeune coiffeuse assura que si, cela existé et que c'était pour ça qu'elle les a faites venir ...

Puis elle enchaîna sur la rencontre avec son cousin et les mesure qu'elle a prise pour l'adopté ... elle raconta son histoire familiale et se tut, penaude et dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Durant tout le récit, personne n'a fait aucuns bruits ... sauf Tina qui pleurer à la mention des mauvais traitements subis et des soins et Dana qui était au bord de la nausée.

-"Jeune fille pouvez me passez une part de cette délicieuse tarte au citron ? Je meurs de faim et convaincre l'ONU n'est pas chose facile ..."

"C'est qu'il s'amuser ce vieux fou" songea Shane en levant les yeux au ciel et prenant une bière sous les regards hébétés des autres.

-"Nous allons t'aider !" déclara Bette, et les autres acquiescèrent solennellement, Cherie y compris.

Autant dire, la magie c'est vraiment impressionnant ...

* * *

**Un autre chapitre de fait et de corrigé , laissez moi des rewiews et je vous dit à la prochaine !**

**Note du Beta : Salut, Salut tout le monde bon je préviens je ne suis pas le meilleur beta du monde mais j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut les gens ! Vous allez bien en cette chaude période d'été ? Un autre chapitre de ma petite histoire qui progresse comme je peux ... bref , rien ne m'appartient et mon bêta a bossé comme un malade ^^ et je l'en remercie .**

**Je vous dis bonne lecture et laisse la parole à mon bêta !**

**Note de début de chapitre du bêta :****Je corrige une petite erreur d'iphi je suis UN beta et mon pseudo est Onimenokyo1997 x)) voilà, voilà bonne lecture brave gens.**

**Ps : j'aimerais avoir des retours sur mon travail de bêta vu que c'est la 1****ère****fois que je le fait.**

**Pps : Là c'est vraiment finie :p x)**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – Réunion du personnel**

Severus Rogue professeur de potion à Poudlard de son état marcher dans les couloirs en grommelant contre le vieux fou : franchement, quelle idée saugrenue de l'interrompre au beau milieu d'une potion _très _délicate !

Néanmoins il aimait bien et respectait le vieillard, chose qu'il n'avouerais jamais sous la torture (nda : on le reconnaît bien là notre Sevy**(ndb : sevynou :D)**) et voulait savoir qu'elle idée farfelue et absurde avait-il pu avoir.

C'était un jeune homme imposant avec ses muscles , son 1m85 et son regard aussi noir qu'un gouffre hérité de son bon à rien de père**(Ndb : tu es trop gentille la :D )** , il avait un nez bisqué pour se l'être fait cassé deux fois par ce dernier mais le visage fin de sa mère bien aimée ainsi de ses cheveux noirs et fins arrivants à ses épaules , il les protégés de ses potions adorées avec un onguent qui les rendait gras et moches .

Il avait un mauvais caractère mais il était loyal et parfois – c'est-à-dire rarement – chaleureux envers le peu d'amis qu'il avait, il avait un cynisme à couper au couteau et n'hésitez pas à pratiquer la Magie Noire pour les protégés ; même si il détester cette dernière.

Ses principes sont très simples et clairs : rigueur, respect et ambition (surtout ).

Une fois arrivé devant la statue, il prononça le mot de passe et monta dans le bureau de son patron, dans lesquelles trois autres personnes l'attendaient.

Minerva directrice des Griffondor qui était un honorable vieille dame de 67 ans stricte mais quelquefois souriante, elle était plutôt puissante en Métamorphose et en Duel (comme tout sorciers qui se respectes) , ses cheveux gris étaient rassemblés en un chignon serré et possédait des yeux d'un bleu ancien derrière des lunettes carrées à monture dorée .

Elle pouvait se transformée en chat à sa guise et elle respectée ses collègues, même Severus qui était un Serpentard, et la tolérance, le courage et le savoir sont ses principes.

À côté d'elle, buvant une tasse de thé, l'infirmière Pomfresh – aussi nommée la «Femme-Dragon» par les élèves et «Pompom» par Albus, mais elle est une personne assez maternelle sur les bord – qui avait le même âge et les cheveux gris que Minerva et possédait des yeux marrons parfois sévère, parfois tendre.

Elle est talentueuse dans son métier et tout ce qui concerne les soins, plutôt ouverte d'esprit sur la médecine moldue et se débrouillée en Duel.

Puis, adossé à la fenêtre, un autre jeune homme de son âge le regardait en souriant légèrement : Remus Lupin.

Cet homme était sage, doux, pédagogue, parfois farceur et aussi … beau**(Ndb : un futur SS/RL ? :3)**.

Il faut dire qu'il était fin au niveau musculaire, assez grand (1m80), la peau claire et douce, son visage anguleux et barré de trois petites cicatrices sur le côté droit du visage mais qui n'entaches pas trop le faciès élégant du jeune homme , il avait des cheveux châtains parsemés de gris plaqués vers l'arrière de la tête et quelques mèches sur le front .

Mais le plus étrange chez cet individu, c'est ses yeux de couleur ambrée cerclés de gris, en forme d'amandes et soulignés de cernes violettes – prouvant que la pleine lune venait tout juste de passée.

En effet, Remus Lupin, malgré son charme, ses connaissances en DFCM (nda : Défense Contre les Force du Mal**(Ndb : Ou DADA xD )**) ; c'est comme cela que je vais nommer cette matière maintenant) et son caractère avenant , présentait un défaut …

il est un loup-garou et de ce fait, il n'avait pas de travail magique, pas beaucoup d'argent sorcier et peu en version moldue, un logement minable dans le quartier pauvre du monde moldue où il bossait en tant qu'éboueur et s'habiller de loques .

Lui et Severus s'entendaient plutôt bien, une fragile amitié régné entre les deux anciens ennemis.

-"Ah Severus , mon garçon , on vous attendait ! Bonbon au citron ?"

-"Pourquoi nous avoir convoqués Albus ? J'ai la potion de Lupin sur le feu ."

Dumbledore soupira et raconta toute l'histoire sous les regards colériques de Remus et Severus et ceux horrifiés des deux femmes.

Le loup de Remus était à deux doigts de sortir, mais le professeur de potion le retint d'une étreinte et lui parla doucement pour l'apaisé.

« Je vais y aller Dumbledore, Harry a besoin de moi … et cette Shane également ! »

« Oui mon garçon, je sais. Mais nous devons faire attention au ministère et ne pas éveiller les soupçons. C'est pourquoi nous allons partir dès ce soir, après le dîner, il vous faudra préparez vos bagages version moldue et vous habillez comme tel … je vais également vous donner des papiers d'identité avec un visa de nationalité pour deux personnes ; Remus avec … Severus , si vous êtes d'accord , évidemment … »

À la surprise de tous, le brun accepta et chacun s'en alla de son côté afin de faire partir les élèves pour leurs vacances ; personnes ne rester au château et les protections étaient opérationnelles, se préparer au voyage et dîner pensivement dans leur appartements.

À l'heure prévue, les cinq sorciers se rassemblent dans le bureau directorial, quand Minerva demanda à son ami pourquoi des visas de séjour sont donnés à Remus et Severus.

« À vrai dire, je me disais qu'ils pourraient habités près du jeune Harry et de sa cousine ; ils pourront mieux les protégés et éduquer le fils de Lily et de James au monde magique. La maison est déjà équipée de tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, il y'a une voiture, un petit jardin et une piscine. Le loyer n'est pas trop onéreux et vous avez 50 000 dollars dans le coffre de la maison pour vous sustentez en attendant de trouver du travail. Il y'a un laboratoire de potion et une chambre pour Lunard dans la cave et une bibliothèque magique. »

Après ces explications qui laissèrent un Severus boudeur, les cinq étranges sorciers finirent par transplanés en Amérique.

* * *

**Comme l'a dit Oni , laissez nous des rewiews ! On a l'impression que notre travail ne sert à rien et cette fic mérite quand même un petit coup d'œil et un petit mot pour nous donnez votre avis .**

**Merci de votre compréhension sur le fait que c'est frustrant de n'avoir que 10 rewiews au bout de 15 chapitres ! Surtout que c'est ma première histoire !**

**Rappelez vous vos débuts en tant qu'écrivain sur le site ... et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey salut les gens ! On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre , je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni L Word , voici un petit mot de mon bêta et je dit bonne lecture !**

**_Note de début de chapitre du bêta :_******_Je suis au courant qu'il y a des erreurs de conjugaisons j'en corrige beaucoup mais comme tout le monde je ne suis pas parfait et je ne prétends pas l'être, ou sinon il se trouve que je pars en vacance le 9 août il se pourrait que le prochain chapitre ne soient pas corriger, sa dépendra de ma mère._

_Ps : le bêta qui raconte sa vie _

* * *

Chapitre 16 - emménagement et retrouvailles

Dans une rue de West Hollywood, un étrange cortège marchait sur la route : d'abord, un vacancier habillé en chemise hawaïenne rouge pétant, suivi d'un homme ressemblant à un croque-mort ou à une chauve-souris géante au choix, d'une infirmière toute en blanc, une institutrice des années 60 et un bel homme vêtue en clochard terminé le petit groupe.

Ils se dirigeaient vers une maison assez spacieuse avec une piscine, un garage avec un petit jardin tranquille.

Une fois entré, le plus âgé leur fit visiter la maison et le sous-sol pour les potions et une salle pour le loup-garou, et il y avait une chambre pour le dernier des Potter de couleurs sable et taupe.

- « Alors mes garçons, que pensez-vous de cette maison ? »

Lupin était impressionné, mais Severus réfléchissait à cette situation et les dangers éventuels que ce déménagement et ce changement de pays impliqué auprès des Malfoy et de ses anciens «collègues».

- « Tout cela est très bien Albus, mais à propos de mon rôle d'espion et de protecteur auprès des Malfoy ? Les autres mangemorts vont s'apercevoir de mon absence. »

Le vieil homme sourit malicieusement à ces mots, les autres craignirent le pire : qu'est-ce que le vieux fou avait encore inventé … ?

- « En fait c'est simple ! Je vais créer un golem, il sera votre double parfait et va jouer votre rôle. Pour cela, il me faut votre sang, un peu de votre noyau magique et un témoin ; voilà comment on fabrique un golem. »

En une heure, un second Severus fut en chair et en os, il avait le même caractère et la puissance magique que l'original et transplana en Angleterre avec son air revêche.

Après cela, Dumbledore les amenèrent à l'hôpital pour rencontrer le petit garçon, chacun appréhendait la situation à sa manière, se préparant au pire …

Quant Remus entra dans la pièce, il vit deux personnes se ressemblants fortement, la jeune femme, Shane, est véritablement la nièce de son défunt ami, ce qui le poussa à lui faire confiance.

Celle-ci était allongée nonchalamment aux côtés de son cousin, un bras au-dessus de lui et un sourire en coin … l'enfant souriait également même si son regard était légèrement triste.

Harry … il tenait de James bien évidemment, mais il avait les yeux de Lily. Il promettait de devenir un beau jeune homme une fois adulte

Mais cette image idyllique s'était écorchée par les marques de maltraitance causées par les Dursley, la pâleur cadavérique, ses cernes violettes et ses deux cicatrices ; une sur le front et l'autre sur la tempe résultat de l'opération pour essayer de réparer les dégâts causés par la batte de base-ball sur le crane.

Et il y avait quelques différences, par exemple certains traits du visage étaient plus de Lily que de James, les cheveux étaient en batailles mais plus longs, tombants sur la nuque et le visage, et il ne portait pas de lunettes.

Il avait l'air moins effronté, plus calme, assez renfermé, son aura était d'une puissance douce et il avait l'air assez studieux sur les bords.

Apparemment, Severus pensait la même chose que lui, l'atmosphère se détendit lentement au fur et à mesure que les présentations furent faites et que les conversations venait d'elles-mêmes …

Ils abordèrent le sujet des Dursley : ils seraient jugés le 10 Janvier et le jour de sa sortie serait le 23 décembre** (Ndb : Moment émotion dans le prochain chapitre x)** ).

Harry leur parla de ses traitements, de ses phobies et de ses envies les plus simples comme fêter Noël et le Nouvel An avec sa nouvelle famille.

Puis Shane leur parla d'elle, de sa vie, de ses impressions sur la magie, de ses amies et de sa sexualité.

Remus apprécia la jeune femme avec son assurance, son charme et son altruisme.

Ainsi que son attachement à son neveu de cœur ...

* * *

**Eh oui , il y'aura une séquence émotion avec une rencontre très spéciale dans le prochain chapitre ... en attendant portez-vous bien et laissez des rewiews à volonté !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello les gens ! On est partis pour un autre chapitre, je ne possède pas l word, ni harry potter, ni la chanson énoncée dans le chapitre, maintenant je laisse la parole à mon bêta et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**_Note du Beta : Salut, salut, nous sommes de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, sur ce, je vous laisse lire, mais juste par pitié laisser des rewiews ça fait toujours plaisir et ça nous permet de connaitre votre avis et nos erreur :3_**

* * *

Chapitre 17 - Noël

Aujourd'hui était une journée très attendue pour tous les enfants du monde entier ; ces derniers allaient bientôt recevoir leurs cadeau promis et tant espéré depuis l'an dernier pour cette fête de Noël.

Mais il y avait un petit garçon, orphelin et battu, qui attendait impatiemment dans une chambre d'hôpital : en effet, la sortie était dans un quart d'heure à peine ; il patientait en dessinant un croquis et s'était habillé chaudement.

L'intérêt pour le dessin avait commencé à pointé il y avait une semaine environ, il s'ennuyait ferme et il avait demandé à avoir un carnet à dessin, une gomme, un crayon à papier, un fusain et un taille-crayon … et s'était mis au travail avec une persévérance frisant l'acharnement et dieu sait que le petit garçon en avait bavé.

A certain moments sa main se crispée, tremblée doucement, son cerveau perdait le contrôle, des spasmes survenez brutalement … et sa main lâchait le crayon.

Tout cela lui faisait avoir les larmes aux yeux, le frustré et au final, l'obligeait à attendre 10 minutes pour que ce handicap redevient à peu près normal.

Il en avait parlé à sa psy et à son kiné, ces derniers lui avait conseillé la patience et avait commencé la rééducation avec une balle qu'Harry faisait tournée, la lancée et la roulée sur la paume de cette main très handicapante pour cette nouvelle passion.

Mais il n'y avait pas que dans le dessin que ces difficultés résidaient, couper un aliment lui était difficile, tenir un objet aussi et ses réflexes de cette main était amoindris ...

Mais malgré ces larmes, cette ambition frisant l'extrême pour quelque chose d'aussi « anodin » que de dessiner et cette sourde colère mélangée à de la peur vis à vis des Dursley, Harry tenait à continuer cette passion – surtout que ce dessin lui tenait à cœur.

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir des cadeaux de quiconque ; Vernon lui avait « expliqué » le père Noël n'existait pas et que de toute façon les Monstre ne reçoivent pas de présents, ce dernier l'avait frappé pour faire rentrer « la leçon » ... il n'avait que 3 ans et cela lui avait brisait une partie de son être pour longtemps.

Mais il y avait une personne qui sortait du lot : Shane … Shane qui se bat contre le monde entier pour obtenir sa garde, Shane qui voulais mettre les Dursley en prison – elle n'en avait pas peur ! - et qui l'a sauvé de la mort, et de cette Assistante Sociale qui avait voulu – à plusieurs reprises – l'enlever à elle pour le mettre en foyer ou dans une famille d'accueil choisie par ses « soins ».

Shane qui l'adopte, qui le recueille chez elle … qui est sa cousine.

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, celle-ci arriva deux minute d'avances, un sourire aux lèvres et de la neige dans ses cheveux noirs.

Le petit garçon s'affaira à ranger rapidement ses affaires sous l'œil mi- amusé, mi- surpris de la jeune femme qui lui demanda :

-« Alors comme ça, tu es pressé de partir d'ici p'tit mec ? Je te comprends, cet endroit est déprimant. Tu veux qu'on rentre tout de suite où tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour au Planet ? »

Harry hésita mais finalement répondit d'un haussement d'épaules :

-« Comme tu veux … mais j'aimerais bien y aller. »

Les deux compères sortent de l'hôpital main dans la main, sortant dans la cour devant l'hôpital qui faisait office d'espace vert, il neigé doucement sur une couche de poudreuse assez conséquente.

Le petit garçon était bouche bée devant ce spectacle magnifique ; dans son placard, il n'avait jamais vu la neige et à cause de ses corvées il n'a jamais pu en profiter pleinement.

Sous une impulsion, l'enfant courut sous la neige, les bras levés et essaya d'attraper les flocons.

Il fallait le voir à cet instant : un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants comme des feux d'artifices, le rire franc et enfantin.

Shane sourit d'un air triste, cet enfant avait l'air tellement heureux en cet instant : décidant d'égayer l'ambiance, elle prit de la neige puis la lança sur son cousin, et ce fut une bataille de boule de neige plutôt mémorable pour « p'tit mec » qui n'a jamais ri autant dans sa vie.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de bataille acharnée, les deux cousins s'arrêtent pour rentrer dans la voiture où Shane mit le chauffage à fond.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on vas faire pour Noël ? » demanda doucement le brun, assez soucieux.

-« Cherie a invité la Bande, Remus, Severus, toi et moi à venir le fêter chez elle. Tu te souviens de qui elle est ? »

-« Oui, c'est ta petite amie, tu as acheté mes médicaments ? »**(Ndb : Ah les gosses xD)**

Au début de la phrase, Shane faillit s'étouffée avec sa salive, puis répondue par l'affirmative d'un air entendu.

Un bâillement lui signala qu'Harry était bien trop épuisé pour rencontrer ses amies tout de suite ; la jeune femme prit donc la direction de chez elle et une fois arrivé, elle déclara à Harry :

-« J'ai une surprise pour toi, monte à l'étage, deuxième porte à droite … »

Malgré sa fatigue, le gamin fit ce que Shane lui avait dit, curieux …

Arriver sur le lieu, Harry eut un choc ! Une chambre, Shane lui avait fait une chambre !

Celle-ci était – à ses yeux – magnifique, de taille moyenne, éclairée par des luminaires en forme de salamandres orangées presque rouges.** (Ndb : J'en veux bien moi aussi :3)**

Les murs étaient en plusieurs dégradés de verts – allant d'un magnifique émeraude au plus simple vert pastel.

Le plafond n'était rien d'autre qu'une imitation de la mer d'une couleur azur peint et brossé – créant une illusion de vagues.

Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette d'une intonation à mi-chemin entre le sable et l'écru, et douce au toucher.

Les meubles était en bois de palmier (nda : si, si, ça existe** (Ndb : Affirmatif je suis allez voir sur Google et c'est plutôt sympa :D)**) simple dans la conception mais moderne dans la forme.

La literie de la pièce était d'un blanc royal et léger, rien à voir avec ceux de l'hôpital.

Il y avait un petit dressing, un coin pour ses soins médicaux (petite pharmacie et frigo minuscule) et un bureau bien équipé ; un ordinateur, de quoi écrire, dessiner.

Comble du bonheur, la chambre avait une chaîne hi-fi, une bibliothèque et quelques photos de son entourage et des amies de Shane.

Elle n'était pas trop meublée** (Ndb : Elle est déjà plus meubler que la mienne xD)** pour l'instant mais cela allait venir et ressemblait fortement à une île perdue au beau milieu du Pacifique.

Harry en pleurait de joie et décida que cet endroit ne serait pas seulement sa chambre mais aussi son petit refuge … son Havre de paix.

Il ne sut comment remercier sa cousine qui apparemment avait fait appel à ses amies , à Cherie et aux deux sorciers, il l'a serra dans ses petits bras maigrelet et se hâta d'explorer son antre d'un air tellement émerveiller que ça en est triste .

La jeune femme était très fière d'Alice – c'est elle qui avait eu l'idée de cette imitation d'île – mais aussi de Remus qui avait créé la pièce qui avant n'existait pas et de Cherie, qui lui avait payé un bon avocat pour le procès à venir.

Ils avaient de très bonnes défenses et il ne manque plus que la déposition d'Harry pour parfaire le dossier. Shane et Remus n'ont qu'une envie : foutre **(Ndb : Ouah comment ça parle mal xD)** les Dursley en tôle pour au moins 30 ans selon l'avocat qui était un requin dans son travail.

Ce dernier gagnait tous ces procès, coûtait très cher et surtout, surtout il pouvait foutre une réputation et une vie en l'air si on se trouvait sur sa route.

Paradoxalement, cet homme était un père de famille aimant, un mari dévoué, un homme loyal et intègre, mais aussi bon gagnant et séduisant.

Harry coupa ses pensées d'une phrase assez choquante :

-« Au fait, quelles seront mes corvées pour que j'habite ici ? »** (Ndb : Merci les Dursley…)**

Shane le regarda avec de grands yeux et lui répondit, la gorge nouée :

- « A part maintenir ta chambre en bon état, de ranger un peu et de mettre la table. Je ne te ferais pas faire des … corvées. Tu habites ici maintenant et pour toujours, tu es mon cousin et mon rôle est de veiller sur toi, tu comprends ? »

Avec un sourire, le petit garçon acquiesçât et demanda à visiter les lieux, ce à quoi Shane reprit contenance et lui dit que Rem' et Sev' habitaient à 2 pâtés de maisons plus loin.

Un nouveau bâillement survint, bien qu'il soit assez tôt le petit garçon était très fatigué de son séjour à l'hôpital ; il faut dire que ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour dormir du sommeil du juste.

Après une bonne douche chaude et un repas léger, Harry prit ses médicaments et la difficulté de la soirée arriva …

L'injection, un autre mot détesté pour le dernier des Potter.

Celui-ci refusa poliment l'aide de sa cousine, il prit une compresse qu'il imbiba d'alcool et la frotta doucement sur l'endroit de la piqûre ( entre le biceps et l'épaule ), puis il prit la petite seringue aussi grande qu'un tube d'aspirine ( 10 cm environ ), prépara le mélange hormonal déjà dans la seringue et dont il fallait juste tourné le piston et fit la pose de l'aiguille qui ne faisait que 2 cm .

Il la leva, une foule de pensées tantôt moroses, tantôt encourageantes en tête, souffla un bon coup et … la planta dans sa peau fine et pâle en grimaçant à peine.

« Ce n'était pas si terrible » songea le brun calmement en faisant l'injection qui dura 4-5 secondes à peine « il faut juste y aller franchement et ne pas réfléchir » continua-t-il de penser.

En enlevant l'aiguille, il eut un sourire victorieux : il n'avait pas de bleu mais une minuscule perle de sang. Malgré sa phobie, il s'avoua qu'il avait bien réussi sa première injection.

Après s'être désinfecté la plaie, il jeta le tout dans une corbeille, mit l'aiguille et la seringue dans une boite médicale jaune qu'il rendra à l'hôpital à la fin de chaque mois et alla voir sa cousine qui se rongeait les ongles d'inquiétude mais qui, en le voyant sourire, se détendit et le serra dans ses bras.

Puis ce fut l'heure du coucher, après une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

2 jours plus tard -

-« Harry ! Prépare-toi, on y va dans 10 minutes ! »

-« D'accord, je suis presque prêt ! Je fais mon sac et j'arrive !

C'est le jour J pour Harry : il allait enfin rencontrer les amies de sa cousine, sa petite amie et fêter Noël pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il finit un détail sur son dessin et le mit dans une enveloppe auquel il marqua le nom de sa cousine envers qui il éprouvait de plus en plus d'attachement, mit son manteau après avoir fait rapidement son sac et descendit rejoindre Shane qui disait un au revoir temporaire à Gabriel.

Celui-ci repartait pour l'Oregon afin de vendre son ancienne maison et revint pour habiter à Los Angeles aux côtés de sa fille et de son neveu, dans un appartement dans le centre-ville.

Avec un peu de tristesse, Harry lui dit un au revoir et monta dans la voiture de Shane qui les conduisit vers la luxueuse maison de Bel-air, sous l'œil ahuri du petit garçon qui n'avait jamais vu de si belles maisons.

La jeune femme se gara devant une majestueuse demeure – sans doute la plus belle de toutes – et ils descendirent pour sonner à la porte.

Rapidement une jeunes femme leur ouvrit et les fit entrés avec un sourire aimable :

-« Bonjour Shane, tu m'as manquée (elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres devant un Harry abasourdi et assez curieux), et tu dois être Harry ? Shane m'a beaucoup parler de toi, je suis Cherie Jaffe. »

Le petit garçon serra timidement la main tendue et dit maladroitement :

-« Tu es une jolie madame, Shane t'aime beaucoup et elle dit que tu es sa petite amie. »**(Ndb: je le redit: Ah les gosses xD)**

Les deux femmes devinrent cramoisies sous le compliment et les remarques enfantines, Shane bafouilla :

-« Hum … J'ai apporté le vin, et je crois bien que je suis en avance … »

-« En effet, aller viens là … »

Et elle l'embrassa de nouveau, plus tendrement, plus … romantiquement, tandis que Shane sentait son cœur battre plus fort que jamais et la serra dans ses bras.

Soudain, un toussotement se fit entendre, c'était celui de Bette qui venait d'arrivée avec sa compagne et sa sœur.

Ces dernières avait brisées la magie qui était présente entre les deux amoureuses et ont fait sursauter l'enfant qui ne comprenait pas la nature de ce baiser.

Puis ce fut les présentations, Shane et Cherie sont encore troublées par ce baiser différent de tous ceux qu'elles se sont donnés ; celui-là était bien plus profond, plus sentimental que sexuel, bien qu'il y aurait eu un aboutissement plus charnel.

Serait-il encore possible qu'un sentiment amoureux se construit entre elles ? Se demanda Shane, songeuse.

Harry posa des questions à Shane sur les sentiments amoureux et les baiser, la jeune femme galéra à trouver des explications appropriées pour un enfant de cet âge.

La soirée continua avec les présentations, le délicieux repas de Noël et de la musique des années 60 à 80 – c'était une idée à Alice, toujours extravagante.

-« Tu sais danser Shane ? » demanda Cherie, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

-« Ouais un peu, je me débrouille assez bien … »

Au moment où elle allait lui demander pourquoi, une nouvelle chanson retentit et la blonde lui prit la main.

La chanson se nommée « Save the last dance for me » des Drifters (nda : entre nous j'aime cette chanson et je la trouve appropriée pour ce couple. Vous pouvez la trouvée sur Youtube et pour info, je ne possède pas de droit sur cette chanson) où Cherie la fit dansée.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, sa partenaire la fit dansée également, à la fin de la chanson, les deux femmes avait l'impression d'être seules au monde – dans leur monde – et elles s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements du public qui était littéralement bouche bée par la prestation du couple.

Après cette magnifique danse, ce fut l'heure des cadeaux, et à sa grande surprise, Harry en avait reçu une pelletée.

Du couple Marina/Jenny, ce fut un livre de Stephen King. De Bette et Tina, du matériel à dessin (« je leur aie dit que tu aimais ça » à expliquer Shane, un air étrangement rêveur sur le visage).

De kit, il eut une superbe veste en cuir bordeaux, de Dana des tennis ocres et d'Alice un jeu sur l'ordinateur.

De Remus, il eut l'album photos de ses parents et de Severus, deux livres ; un sur les potions et l'autre sur la DCFM (nda : il ne changera jamais notre Sevy** (Ndb : je pense oui xD)**).

De Cherie, ce fut un album de Georges Michael ; il aimait bien ce chanteur** (Ndb : ah les années 90 xD)**.

Quant à Shane, ce fut un contrat d'adoption définitive, aucune Assistance Sociales ne pouvait les séparés maintenant !

Devant ce cadeau, et tous les autres d'ailleurs, le petit garçon pleura : lui qui n'a jamais rien reçus … le voilà couvert de cadeaux.

-« Merci, vous êtes géniaux ! Mais je n'ai rien à vous offrir, sauf à toi Shane … »

Sur ces paroles, l'enfant ouvrit l'enveloppe, déplia soigneusement le dessin et le donna à sa cousine qui en fut ébahie de surprise.

Le dessin l'a représentée de biais, mais le plus étrange, c'est la teneur des détails : les cheveux étaient du même noir d'encre, le même visage anguleux et séduisant, les mêmes lèvres charnues, le même air nonchalant et le même regard vert ainsi que son intensité ; c'est la seule couleur présente dans le dessin.

C'était beau … il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire … Shane en fut émue et assez impressionnée per le talent de son cousin qui lui expliqua qu'il y a travaillé pendant 10 jours et ce, malgré son handicap.

Il fut une heure du matin quand tout le monde alla se coucher, les invités de Cherie restent chez elle à cause de la neige, de la fatigue et de l'alcool.

Les couples dormirai ensemble ; cela incluait Severus/Remus, Alice/Dana et Shane/Cherie qui même si ils n'étaient pas des couples, n'avait aucune gènes à dormir ensembles.

Quant à Harry, il dormait avec Kit dans la chambre de Cléa, la fille de leur hôte.

Ce derniers n'eut, étrangement, aucuns cauchemars, et ce grâce à cette histoire d'adoption enfin résolue.

Maintenant il ne restait plus que la visite de l'avocat le premier Janvier et le procès neufs jours plus tard contre ses démons personnels, et cette histoire serait enfin belle et bien terminée.

Sur cette constatation, il s'endormit avec un doux sourire.

* * *

**Et voila un autre chapitre de fait , le prochain sera très spécial ... mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! Et je ne parlerais pas sous la torture, inutile d'insister ! ;)**

**Et par pitié laissez nous des rewiews ! Mon bêta et moi on veut en avoir - positives, négative, entre les deux, peu importe ... mais laissez nous en !**

**Sur ce je vous dit à la prochaine ! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut tout le monde on revient avec un nouveau chapitre tant attendu ( enfin j'espère ) ! Rien ne m'appartiens à part les deux avocats et la juge dans ce chapitre ! Je laisse la parole à mon fidele bêta et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Ndb : Et paf un chapitre en pleine vacance et avec du lemon pour tous un yaoi et un yuri )**

* * *

Chapitre 18 – le procès

Aujourd'hui était un jour morose : c'était l'un de ces moments dans l'année – assez rare fort heureusement – ou la ville de L.A était sous de grosses gouttes de pluie avec une humidité bien présente et un vent incroyablement fort qui pouvait même renverser des tables ou faire tanguer des véhicules.

Mais le temps n'était pas aussi pourri que la journée du juge Amélia Sullivan, il faut dire qu'elle avait mal commencée … ses 3 adolescents se plaignant de choses et d'autres (d'ailleurs, elle était sure que l'un d'eux fumait des joints derrière son dos !), son ex-mari rechignant de lui donnait une pension convenable, sa cafetière qui est tombée en rade et sa mère débarquant du Wisconsin pour squatter chez elle pendant elle ne sait combien de temps.

De plus, elle avait un dossier délicat que les Mœurs lui avaient transmis d'un air sinistre ; on ne rigolait pas beaucoup aux Mœurs …

Ce dernier était aussi épais qu'un paquet de mouchoir, était clair et concis, mais quand la juge l'avait analysé plus attentivement, elle fut littéralement dégoûtée par ce qu'elle lut et réclama la création d'un procès après avoir demandé les vidéos des interrogatoires.

Deux partis aller s'affrontait sans pitié : la partie plaignante était défendue par le célèbre Vance Abrams, redoutable à son humble avis.

Tandis que les accusés était vulgairement protégés par un simple avocat commis d'office, John Shefferd, qui était aussi utile qu'une fourchette pour manger de la soupe.

L'histoire est tout aussi sordide que le meurtre de la tristement célèbre Elizabeth Short dit le Dahlia Noir (Nda : c'est une histoire vraie, je vous invite à aller sur Wikipédia si cela vous intéresse) bien que le crime ne soit pas d'une brutalité aussi rare.

Mais l'homme avait tenu des propos tellement crus, avait si bien décrit les blessures infligées et avait avoué son plaisir plutôt … conséquent, que l'inspecteur de police avait littéralement vomit son repas.

Sa femme était terriblement indifférente et froide vis à vis de la jeune victime, le considérant même comme une gêne immense dont il fallait se débarrasser à tout prix.

Le fils du couple, lui, avait de graves problèmes psychologiques, selon le pédopsychiatre ce fut le résultat des sévices sur son cousin, auquel il avait participé de temps à autre.

La victime était un petit garçon orphelin qui avait retrouvé une branche de sa famille totalement inconnue de tous les protagonistes. A cause de cette tentative de meurtre, il était handicapé à vie de la main droite.

Ainsi, en ce jour pluvieux du 10 Janvier, la famille Dursley aller être jugée pour abus sur enfant, tentative de meurtre et non-assistance à personne en danger.

Inutile de dire que Vernon avait fait de la résistance : il avait frappé, insulter et même tenté de soudoyer les agents de la police. Quand le psychologue était venu lui parler de ses délits, ce dernier s'était heurter à un homme qui avait un tel désir de normalité que tuer un enfant ne le gênait pas.

Après deux bonnes heures d'entretien, le docteur en avait conclu que ce monstre avait besoin d'un séjour en psychiatrie.** (Ndb : j'aurais dit un séjour sur une chaise électrique mais bon…)**

Du côté de l'enfant, sa cousine avait pris la décision de l'adopté malgré les avis de l'Assistante Sociale – qu'elle trouvait ridicules et homophobes – et qui craignait les réactions colériques (Nda : l'euphémisme de l'année) du père Dursley.

Compréhensive, Amélia avait demandé à ce que le père de famille soit sous sédatifs et bien menotté. Famille qui, grâce à sa mansuétude, allez passer le procès ensemble et si il y avait une condamnation à la clé, leur permettrait de passer une dernière demi-heure tous les trois.

Tous les protagonistes de cette sordide histoire et les jurés salure poliment la juge qui les toisa d'un air sévère et ainsi commença le procès.

Cela avait début du matin, tous les médecins qui avaient soigné Harry témoignaient avec un professionnalisme digne de leur profession malgré leur sourde colère et les regards horrifiés de certains membres des jurés.

Puis les photos de la chambre d'hôtel, d'Harry lorsqu'il était sous morphine après l'opération et les vidéos des interrogatoires (surtout de Vernon).

Et Vance qui réduisait la défense en miettes … et qui prenait un plaisir évident à définir les Dursley comme des bourreaux d'enfants.

Plus cela défilé, plus il devenait évident qu'une condamnation était à prévoir. Mis à part la soi-disant anormalité du petit garçon, le père de famille n'avait aucuns arguments recevables pour les jurés et Amélia se demanda si un internement psychiatrique ne devrait être en rigueur pour cet … homme.

Vernon regardait le petit garçon avait une rage incommensurable dans ses yeux porcins tandis que son avocat devenait de plus en plus inutile au fur et à mesure que les questions sont posées et que les réponses devenaient scabreuses, bien trop pour être défendables.

L'accusé ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte mais la corde se resserrait autour de son cou, de plus en plus lors de son témoignage dont il se disait si fier de son acte, tellement déçu que le marmot ne soit pas mort après avoir été violer par un sale pédé pervers et finalement, montra tout son sadisme en avouant qu'il faisait des attouchements sexuels mais qu'il avait prévu de se lancer dans la pédopornographie pour que le Monstre gagne son pain une fois revenu d'Amérique .

Il dit aussi qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de le mettre à l'école et que le bâtard lui appartenait (Nda : c'est un pédophile ni plus ni moins, un psychopathe de première. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne vais pas l'épargné** (Ndb : Non c'est un Dursley, c'est de base condamnable :p)**) ; le plus grave fut quand il dit que le SIDA serait l'unique porte de sortie pour cette petite putain.

Un silence de mort régné dans la salle, tout le monde était à bout de souffle et pâle comme la mort - même Pétunia qui avait enfin saisie la haine malsaine de son mari ; certes elle détestait son neveu mais elle voulait juste qu'il soit à l'écart de tout le monde, surtout loin d'elle et de son Duddlynouchet d'amour … mais elle ne voulait peut pas qu'il soit mort ou malade du SIDA dont elle savait les soins trop envahissant à apportés, et le risque de contagion par le sang .

Son bébé le frappait et pourrait avoir cette saloperie après tout et elle ne voulait que les voisins se posent de questions.

Elle ne comprenait plus son mari mais son instinct lui disait que cette histoire allait mal finir … elle pensa quand elle était enceinte de son fils ; Vernon l'avait frappée et la maltraitait sexuellement depuis leur lune de miel.

Oh bien sûr il ne l'avait pas violée au sens propre du terme, mais lui avait fait des choses bien trop brutales et malsaines pour que cela lui soit anodin, mais avec les années – voyant qu'elle était soumise – et l'arrivée du môme il était redevenu normal avec elle ; avant leur mariage quand il l'avait courtisée pour lui plaire.

Revenons à Vernon, ce dernier souriait d'un air heureux, complètement fou et avec une certaine lucidité … ce qui ne rassura pas l'enfant qui se terra dans le bras de Shane qui continua d'observé le moindre geste suspect de ce cachalot pédophile, qui ne paraissait ne pas comprendre quel était son rôle dans l'histoire.

Puis ce fut la pause déjeuner, personne n'avait faim à cause de cette affaire, sauf Vernon qui demanda un délicieux repas et Dudley qui demanda juste un coca avec un dont ; lui aussi avait l'appétit coupé.

Après la pause, le procès reprit avec le témoignage un peu moins hard de Pétunia qui regarda Shane dans l'expectative et affirma honnêtement la peur que son mari pourrait la frappé … celui passa son regard enragé sur sa femme et se promit de lui donner une correction une fois rentré chez lui.

Puis ce fut Dudley, qui exprima une certaine jalousie pathologique bien entretenue par son père, qui s'exprima avec des mots enfantins, la peur que lui inspirer parfois son père qui le regarda avec cette haine destructrice dans les orbites.

Après ce fut au tour de la partie plaignante de témoignée, Shane passa la première et raconta tous les détails d'un ton calme et neutre, faisant fi du regard quasi démoniaque de Vernon qui avait l'envie d'anéantir cette sale gouine qui se prenait pour un homme. Néanmoins on pouvait deviner la tendresse dans ses paroles et la volonté de protéger son cousin.

Puis ce fut le père de cette dernière qui témoigna avec la même neutralité et fixé Dursley avec méfiance.

Enfin, ce fut le principal concerné qui fit un témoignage poignant, de détresse mêlée à de la peur. On aurait un renard pris dans le piège vicieux et douloureux d'un chasseur cruel (Nda : oui mais un mignon petit renard).

La juge délibéra en privé avec les jurés pendant deux bonnes heures et prit des décisions en revenant dans la salle d'audience.

« J'ai pris mes décisions, ce que vous avait fait est impardonnable, contre-nature et inhumain. Votre enfant sera placé dans un foyer d'accueil en Virginie comme pupille de l'état, sans possibilité d'adoption jusqu'à sa majorité qui est de 20 ans dans ce pays. Pétunia quant à elle sera incarcéré pendant 15 ans au pénitencier de Louisville avec 350 heures de travaux d'intérêt général. Quant à vous monsieur Dursley, votre cas est bien trop grave pour un simple emprisonnement : vous passerez 15 ans à l'institution psychiatrique du Milwaukee (Nda : j'ignore si le mot s'écrit comme ça** (Ndb : c'est corriger, ce n'est pas un « o » c'est un « a » :3)**) et 15 autres dans une prison du Wisconsin. Il va de soi que toutes vos possessions en Angleterre seront sous clé et que les visites sont interdites. Lorsque vos peines seront terminées vous serez rapatriés dans votre pays avec l'interdiction de remettre les pieds en Amérique ; même pour raison professionnelle. Quant au jeune monsieur Potter et à mademoiselle McCutcheon, je valide l'adoption et leur accorde un dédommagement financier de 25 000 dollars ainsi que tous mes vœux d'encouragements. La séance est levée ! » Conclut la juge en frappant du marteau.

Vernon avait brusquement pâli, un air choqué sur le visage : un asile de fous et la prison ? Fini la Normalité tant désirée … à cause du Monstre et de cette sale gouine qui lui servez de cousine ! Foi de Vernon Dursley, ces deux-là allez le payer ! Et ils croient que leurs misérables drogues l'arrêteront ?! Ah ! Rien ne pourra l'empêcher de finir son travail !

Il se tourna vers les deux cousins et se précipita vers eux aussi vite que son poids le lui permettait.

Harry, déjà très pâle, devint littéralement cadavérique et se réfugia derrière Shane qui se tint en allure protectrice ; elle avait déjà bandé les poings.

« Espèce de sale fils de pute ! Je vais te tuer Potter, sale pédé ! » ( Nda : quelle poésie n'est-ce pas ? **(Ndb :Je dirais même plus, c'est de l'art)**)

Il s'avançait dangereusement mais fut brutalement repoussé par Shane qui lui lançait des Avada Kedavra de ses yeux verts soudainement devenus noirs et glacials, la jeune femme se dressait de toute sa hauteur et bien qu'elle ne semblait pas faire le poids, était bien plus calme que son adversaire.

« Ne vous approchez pas de mon coussin, Dursley … »

Sa voix était rauque, menaçante et aussi froide que le pôle Nord. (Nda : ça ne vous rappelle personne ?)

Apparemment Dursley ne semble pas avoir compris le message car il riposta :

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire sale gouine ! Reste à ta place et ferme ta gueule, Monstre ! Je vais te crever sale chienne ! Parodie d'Être Humain ! »

Et là Shane eue une réaction hautement logique … elle éclata de rire ; cet homme était tellement ridicule … !

« Moi, une parodie d'Être Humain ? On ne me l'a jamais faite celle-là … » rit la jeune femme en évitant un coup de justesse « Hop là, raté ! »

Mais elle ne put éviter le prochain qui lui entailla la joue, ça ne semblait pas trop grave mais elle le sentit passé. Dursley s'acharna mais la jeune femme avait une souplesse et une défense de fer, et tous ces efforts l'épuisaient …

Soudain, 20 000 volts rencontrent Vernon qui, surpris, s'écroula au sol tel un arbre tombant misérablement sur une route après une tempête.** (Ndb : Vernon a eu le coup de foudre pour le sol xD)**

Puis on lui injecta deux doses de sédatif et on lui resserra les menottes, pour le relever péniblement et l''amener dans la pièce d'à côté où la famille Dursley se verra pour la dernière fois avant d'être séparés et embarquer dans leur prison respective.

Tout le monde était choqué par le spectacle et vit le petit garçon se cachait dans les jupes de sa cousine dont la joue saignée.

« Shane, je veux aller chez oncle Lunard et Sev'. S'il te plait … » Demanda le petit brun, suppliant et à la limite des larmes.

« D'accord p'tit mec, Une fois rentré et ton injection faite je les appelleraient. »

Il n'était pas rare qu'après une crise d'angoisse le petit garçon demande à passer trois jours chez « oncle Lunard » qui savait le calmé et lui faire relativiser sur ces peurs parfois irrationnelles.

Une heure plus tard, le petit garçon fut chez Remus, Shane lui avait raconté le procès et il accepta de le recueillir.

Après un repas plus que léger, une bonne douche et de la potion du Sommeil sans rêves, le petit garçon s'endormit sous les regards soucieux du loup-garou et du potioniste.

Les deux hommes descendirent à la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle dans un silence pesant. Remus détailla son ami avec un air légèrement curieux : Severus était habillé en décontracté aujourd'hui ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il était toujours en noir.** (Ndb : Il a enlevé sa cape ?)**

L'accoutrement en lui-même est étrange : un débardeur noir assortis à un slim anthracite, des baskets blanches et un ruban vert qui lui tenait ses cheveux – propres et dans une coupe plus moderne – en un catogan lâche.

Il s'était laisser pousser un barbe de trois jours et avait pris des couleurs … ça lui allait mieux que la dégaine de chauve-souris de Poudlard.

Le jeune professeur de potions avait même réussi à concocter une potion pouvant changer son nez qui était moins … voyant sans être trop fin.

Ce dernier était agréablement musclé et avait caché sa Marque avec un bracelet de cuir.

« Autant dire que Severus Rogue était un homme séduisant » pensa Remus qui s'ébroua d'un air contrarié … non, il ne devait plus penser ça … c'était hors-la-loi et décadent selon le ministère. Et puis son ami ne pouvait être homosexuel ! Il était asocial et cynique !

Même si depuis quelques temps, il l'était un peu moins …

Oui, Remus Lupin avait des sentiments pour l'ancien mangemort depuis sa cinquième année, il l'avait trouvé dans un couloir, les larmes coulants aux joues, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'aller vers lui pour s'excuser de la moquerie de James et … les deux jeunes hommes avaient discutés un certain temps ; devenant confidents en l'espace de trois heures pour redevenir indifférents le lendemain . (Nda : devinez à quelle scène je fais référence)

Et ces sentiments avait grandis petit à petit, mais sa nature et les Lois du ministère étant, il avait essayait de les réprimés.

Mais le plus incroyable, ce fut le comportement de son loup lorsque Severus était dans les parages ! Ce dernier le chercher, le voulait … et lorsque le brun était dans la même pièce que lui, la bête se calmée et son cœur battait la chamade.

Du côté de Severus régnait les mêmes incertitudes tandis qu'il observer son ami qu'il trouvait sexy à croquer – chose qu'il n'avouera jamais même sous la torture !

Il était vêtu d'une chemise bleu en lin avec un jean qui lui moulé bien les fesses et des tennis noirs. Remus ne se coiffer plus avec autant de rigueur, il avait l'air moins âgé et fatigué depuis quelques temps, il avait pris des couleurs et une barbe de trois jour qui le rendait follement séduisant …

-Lemon Yaoi-

Ici commence un lemon pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire il vous suffit de descendre légèrement et de vous arrêter à la fin qui sera marquer comme ici, voilà. )

-Lemon Yaoi-

Le ténébreux professeur de potions en eut marre de cette tension sexuelle flagrante ; on aurait dit deux collégiens qui flirter maladroitement !

Prenant son courage – de Serpentard bien évidement – à deux mains** (Ndb : Bientôt sa sera pas le courage qu'il aura a deux main…)**, Severus fit quelque chose de typiquement Griffondorien …

Un baiser, tendre et passionnel à la fois, un baiser attendu et interdit et pourtant si loin du contexte romantique bien guimauve ou trop sexuel que c'en est plus bestial qu'autre chose.

Remus vit son côté rationnel qui foutait le camp et pestant contre le ministère, répondit au baiser avec plus d'ardeur …

Severus rendit les choses plus intéressantes en rendant le baiser plus langoureux et en transportant littéralement son partenaire jusqu'à la chambre où le lycan déchira les vêtements du potioniste qui l'embrassa dans le cou.

Puis lentement, il défie les habits de Remus qui s'alanguit peu à peu ; son loup voulait plus et lui, encore plus … il voulait que Severus l'aime et le transporte jusqu'au septième ciel.

Mais il semblerait que ce dernier menait complètement le ballet qu'était devenus chacun de leurs mouvements, de leurs magies enlacées.

Chacun est devenu une drogue pour l'autre, essayant de s'accaparer chaque cm carrés de la peau et il n'y avait aucuns bruits que des gémissements à demi-étouffés.

Severus descendit jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs et lui fit subir une délicieuse torture qui fit presque hurler Remus de plaisir.

Ne voulant pas que recevoir, le lycanthrope retourna son partenaire pour explorer ce corps tant imaginé et désiré avec sa langue, sa bouche, tout son être qui en redemandait encore et encore …

Les ébats furent plus … animaux tandis que le brun était au-dessus du châtain comme un prédateur était entrain de dévorer sa proie … ce qu'il faisait métaphoriquement parlant.

Soudain, Severus devint plus léger, il mit quelque chose de froid et gras à la lisière de son Plaisir et enfila ce que Remus dans sa folie charnelle reconnut comme un préservatif.

Il sourit, son amant était quelqu'un de responsable, mais avant qu'il put réfléchir de nouveau il fut sur le dos avec les jambes écartées et sur les épaules de son Severus. (Nda : eh ben il a l'air épris de notre Sevy le p'tit loup)

Le brun le pénétra lentement tout en parsemant son partenaire de suçons discrets et de mots rassurants.

Puis la dague fut rangée dans son fourreau** (Ndb : et après tu dit que je fais des métaphore…)** alors que l'atmosphère était chargée de chaleur, d'électricité et de magie. Il n'y avait pas de lumière autre que celles de la rue, qui se projetaient dans les rideaux pourpres et rendait l'endroit érotique.

Severus se déchargea, poussant un râle impressionnant et murmura un « je t'aime » tellement discret que sans ses sens lupins Remus n'aurait jamais pu entendre ces deux petits mots qui avait une importance de géant.

Les deux amants s'écroulent de fatigue et s'endormirent au creux des bras l'autre sans penser au lendemain.

-Lemon-

Lemon Fini

-Lemon-

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, sur les collines de Bel-Air, dans une belle demeure …

C'est une Shane fatiguée et blessée qui sonna à la porte de Cherie ; elle essaya de se rappeler la raison de sa venue : elle avait envie de parler à quelqu'un mais étrangement ce n'était pas à Alice dont elle en avait besoin de se confiée …

Les sentiments pour la femme mariée sont tels que depuis peu elle n'arriver plus à dormir, ni à manger et avait la tête ailleurs parfois. (Nda : on appelle ça l'amour ma grande)

Mais elle ne devait pas y céder, outre le fait que Cherie ne soit pas célibataire, la jeune femme avait du mal à être fidèle dans une relation amoureuse, non pas qu'elle ne pouvait aimer, le problème était bien plus profond et plus simple que cela …

Elle s'interdisait d'aimer … de s'attacher et selon ses propres dires, de s'enfermer dans une relation qu'elle considèrent d'ores et déjà comme destructrice autant pour la femme en question que pour elle, mine de rien elle respectée les femmes et avait de la peine quand elle voyait leur regard déçus lorsqu'elle leur annoncez : je ne veux pas rester, je ne fais pas dans le durable, désolé ...

Non … elle ne voulait pas infligée ça à Cherie, elle ne voulait pas détruire sa vie et encore moins son mariage et sa famille, Shane ne le supporterait pas ...

La porte s'ouvrit, coupant ses réflexions peu encourageantes, laissant une Cherie en petite tenue qui avait un regard surpris puis choqué en voyant le mince filet de sang coulé lentement sur la joue de sa coiffeuse .

« Shane ça va ? Qui t'a fait ça ?! Rentre je vais te soigner … » Et sur ces paroles, elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur et demanda de quoi soigner la blessure auprès de sa gouvernante.

Tandis que la blonde nettoyer la plaie, Shane lui raconta en détail le procès d'une voix fatiguée et légèrement en colère.

Lorsque la plus âgée eut finit de soigner la plaie, elle sera celle qui lui faisait tourner la tête provoquer des sensations au niveau de son cœur et de ses reins.

« N'y pense plus, c'est derrière vous deux maintenant, Harry va pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose et toi aussi. Maintenant que ces gens sont en taule et que l'adoption est validée, vous pourrez être une famille ; une chance pour ce pauvre gosse qui n'en a pas eue … »

A ces mots, la jeune femme sourit tendrement et se blottit encore plus contre son amante ; et la détailla discrètement …

Sa tenue était à la limite de l'indécence avec ce satin noir et fin, moulant le corps à la perfection. Elle portait des … porte-jarretelles ? Et une robe de chambre en soie rouge et sensuelle …

La brune sentit une étrange chaleur venant de son bas-ventre, une chaleur aussi annonciatrice que familière, une envie d'embrasser son amante la taraudait et l'amena à considérait le fait que de toute façon Steve – son mari – pourrait ne jamais être au courant de leur histoire.

-Lemon Yuri-

Et paf se chapitre est complètement pervers x)

Ici commence un lemon pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire il vous suffit de descendre légèrement et de vous arrêter à la fin qui sera marquer comme ici, voilà. )

-Lemon Yuri-

Alors elle l'embrassa, d'un baiser passionné et langoureux, et sans qu'elle ne sache comment le baiser fut approfondis et vorace.

Les deux femmes se dévorent, s'explorent et forme le mélange érotique de deux corps électrifiés par un désir soudain, Cherie lui chuchota un « dans ma chambre » et la brune obéit en la portant comme une jeune mariée jusqu'à la chambre susdite .

Une fois arrivée, Shane coucha sa partenaire sur le lit et la couvrit de baisers brûlants et de caresses ardentes. La blonde en profita pour déshabiller son amante avec une impatience presque frénétique tandis qu'elle observait le corps de celle-ci : il était d'une magnificence inattendue, bien au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous et de ses fantasmes les plus excitants. (Nda : en voilà une qui est amoureuse)

La jeune femme effeuilla lentement sa partenaire, la faisant languir … il n'y avait pas un seul endroit du corps de l'une qui était étranger à l'autre.

La pièce était remplie de soupirs, de plaisirs et de deux corps emmêlés dans une danse explicite.

Shane se pencha vers l'objet de ses plaisirs, elle avait tellement fantasmée sur ce moment, qu'elle se demanda si c'est bien réel ou si son imagination lui jouait des tours.

D'un coup de rein, elle se retrouva en dessous de son amante qui la fit gémir de plaisir ; chose dont peu de femmes peuvent s'en vanter.

Plus près … voilà ce que pensaient les deux amantes à ce moment précis. Shane et Cherie était dans leur monde, de la passion mélangée à un autre sentiment qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, un endroit où elles avaient l'impression d'être seules au monde.

Un endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à elles et à personnes d'autre … les deux amantes eurent un orgasme en simultanée et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre ; la Don Juan ne repartirai pas cette nuit et peut-être même jamais ; elle tenait bien trop à sa Reine de cœur.

-Lemon Yuri-

Fin du lemon et du chapitre.

-Lemon Yuri-

* * *

**Bon eh ben voila, que pensez vous de mes lemons et du procès des Dursley ? Mettez moi vos réponses dans les commentaires et je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut les gens , on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre qui est une ellipse et évidement je ne possède rien , nada , que dalle ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laisse la parole à mon cher bêta !**

**Note du bêta : Salut, salut, vu que je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire je vais vous laissez lire ) **

**Ps : Je suis en train de corriger les anciens chapitres, ils vont bientôt être update )**

* * *

Chapitre 19 – Anniversaire surprise

- « Alors comme ça vous et Shane êtes ensemble ? » Demanda Alice d'un faux air détaché à une Cherie embarrassée.

- « Eh ben … on a couchées ensembles c'est vrai, mais il n'y a rien d'officiel. »

Le regard d'Alice se fit plus spéculateur et elle lui déclara assez froidement :

- « Si jamais vous faites du mal à ma meilleure amie … vous le paierez cher Jaffe. (Elle redevint chaleureuse) Sinon je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et j'espère que votre couple tiendra longtemps. Allez, finissons d'accrocher cette banderole ! Shane et Sunshine ne vont pas tarder à rentrer … »

Eh oui, le petit Harry fêtait ses 8 ans et la Bande avait eu la bonne idée de lui en faire la surprise.

Les couples s'occuper de la nourriture, les célibataires se chargez de la déco et Shane distrayez Harry le temps de la préparation.

D'autres invités allez venir à cette fête ; trois plus exactement : Dumbledore, Minerva et Poppy.

16h sonna, tous les préparatifs était terminés et les invités tous présents, Alice envoya un texto à la jeune coiffeuse pour qu'elle – je cite – ramène ses fesses illico presto.

Dans la voiture …

- « Alors tu es content d'aller à cette école ? Tu vois que ce rendez-vous c'est bien passé ? » Demanda Shane avec un air rassurant.

- « Ouais … mais j'ai peur de ne pas m'intégrer et si ils me détestaient comme en Angleterre ? » S'inquiéta le petit garçon, assez nerveux.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne vont pas te détestez au premier coup, rappelle-toi qu'il n'y a plus ce Dudley Dursley pour te faire chier … »

- « C'est vrai ça ! (il se détendit) et j'aurais peut-être des amis. »

Il ne put voir le regard triste et assez en colère de sa cousine qui serra la mâchoire et les mains sur le volant jusqu'à en devenir blanche aux jointures.

De son côté, Harry n'était pas très convaincu des arguments rassurants de la brune mais il ne voulait pas paraître ingrat ou pleurnichard, alors il se tait.

La voiture se gara dans l'allée et les deux compères rentrent dans la maison où une quinzaine de personne lui lancèrent des confettis en lui criant « Surprise » devant ses yeux ébahis et son sourire enfantin qui illumina toute la pièce et les personnes aux alentours .

Voilà pourquoi Alice le surnomma Sunshine …

La fête se passa à merveille, Harry était excité comme une puce et discutait avec tout le monde avec un air enjoué.

- « Et voilà le gâteau, chocolat-citron et chantilly ! » présenta Tina, devant les regards alléchés de Dumbledore et d'Harry. (Nda : ah Dumby et le citron … toute une histoire d'amour)

Après avoir presque fait une indigestion du gâteau qui était délicieux, ce fut l'heure des cadeaux.

Le petit brun reçu un autre livre de Stephen King (il avait aimé cet auteur et son univers), des vêtements modernes et de soirée, un album d'Elvis Presley (il l'avait découvert cette musique et l'avait aimée), un dvd sur une série britannique nommée « Doctor Who », de l'argent de poche, un balai volant (ô joie !) et des livres de sorcellerie.

Il regarda Shane, il avait le sentiment étrange qu'elle allée annoncer quelque chose et que ça allez lui plaire.

- « Dit moi Harry, ça te plairait d'avoir un parrain et une marraine ? » Demanda la jeune femme avec un air malicieux qui surprit tout le monde.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête d'un air heureux et lui demanda qui.

- « Alice, Remus … ça vous dirait de … »

Deux oui tonitruants lui répondirent et elle fut écrasée par deux paires de bras énergiques, Harry quant à lui, fut lui aussi étouffé dans les bras de deux personnes apparemment très joyeuses de ce nouveau rôle.

- « J'ai aussi quelque chose d'autre à vous annoncer. Cherie et moi on est … plus ou moins ensembles et … voilà, c'est ma petite amie … »

Il eut des applaudissements et des félicitations pour le nouveau couple qui s'embrassa d'un air passionné.

Ce soir-là Harry pensa que cette première fête d'anniversaire était géniale, il était heureux d'avoir un parrain et une marraine … mais il était surtout content pour sa cousine qui était amoureuse d'une jolie madame.

Sa vie était parfaite depuis que les Dursley était sortis de sa vie et qu'il la croquée à pleine dents sans penser au lendemain, aussi insouciant que sa tutrice ...

* * *

**Oui je sais il est court et pas trés interessant ... Mais promis le prochain le sera davantage promis juré ! **

**Laissez des commentaires et je vous dit à bientôt !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut salut les amis, voici un autre chapitre de ma fic dont je ne possède toujours rien sauf les trois personnages que j'ai inventés . Je tiens à remercier Complicate pour ses rewiews, maintenant je laisse la parole à mon bêta favoris et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

_**Note du bêta : Et voilà vue que iphi est passez en mode croisière x) les ancien chapitre arriveront avec le chapitre 21, je vous laisse lire les début d'Harry en amitié ).**_

* * *

Chapitre 20 – Rentrée scolaire et nouvelles rencontres

Shane entra doucement dans la chambre de son cousin, endormit et bien enveloppé sous ses couvertures .

Il était 7 h du matin et c'était un jour tant redouté pour certains et attendu pour d'autres : le jour de la rentrée scolaire .

Le petit garçon allait au CE2 dans une école publique du centre-ville, et s'était longuement préparé aussi bien sur le plan matériel que mental .

Le directeur – un homme compréhensif – avait pris le petit brun sous son aile ; ainsi que plusieurs élèves ayant des problèmes physiques ou relationnels.

- « Hey p'tit mec … faut se lever. » Elle secoua son cousin avec douceur et ouvrit les volets ; ce qui eut pour effet de faire grimacer le petit garçon qui se leva avec difficultés pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et s'habiller. Il ne tenta même pas de se coiffer et descendit déjeuner .

Shane lui fit sa spécialité : des pancakes . Des tonnes de pancakes … qu'Harry mangea jusqu'à en vomir. (Nda : il faut dire que c'est bon les pancakes …** (Ndb : Moi je n'aime pas les pancakes u-u)**)

Puis les deux cousins s'en allèrent en silence : l'un étant trop anxieux pour dire quoi que se soit et l'autre comprenant cette absence de paroles .

Une fois arrivés, Harry sentit une chape de plomb se posée sur sa poitrine, il était nerveux et ses mains tremblées.

Et les regards des gens le mettait mal à l'aise: ils avaient l'air désapprobateurs et d'avoir pitié et le petit brun détesté et redouté ce genre de regards.

Bon, il fallait dire que Shane et lui n'avait aucun sens du décorum et qu'il avait encore les stigmates de son ancienne vie … mais ces regards était un peu excessif.

Certes ses cheveux était aussi noirs que les ténèbres était mi-longs (un peu trop pour un garçon) et même pas coiffés un tant soit peu, ses vêtements était débraillés et il avait une cicatrice plutôt étrange mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le regarder comme ça.

De son côté, Shane n'était pas mieux : elle répugnait à laisser son cousin seul et sans repère … et quand elle vit les regards désapprobateurs ou de pitié des autres parents, elle leur lança un regard noir qui ne souffrait d'aucunes répliques.

Elle savait bien que son cousin et elle avait fait la une des journaux et qu'elle avait l'air d'une lesbienne mais bon sang ! Qu'ils se mêlent de ce qui les regardent … !

La cloche sonna et les élevés commencèrent à entrer dans l'établissement avec plus ou moins de difficultés, Shane retint Harry par le bras.

- «N'oublie pas ce que j'ai t'ai dit: sois toi-même, n'ai pas peur de t'intégrer et fais de ton mieux dans ce que tu sais faire.»

- « D'accord, à ce soir. Bonne chance au travail. »

Shane préféra ne rien dire et serra son cousin dans ses bras et Harry suivit la cohorte jusqu'à la classe des 3th grade (Nda : CE2 pour rappel).

Ne sachant pas où se mettre, il s'assit donc au troisième rang à côté d'une fille qui avait l'air sympa mais d'allure solitaire.

Elle avait des cheveux blonds avec des mèches naturelles de couleurs bordeaux atteignant les épaules, des yeux bleus-gris étincelants d'intelligence, elle était de taille moyenne, de corpulence de nageuse, de ce fait elle était bronzée et avait les épaules larges, son visage était fin mais possédait une cicatrice labio-palatine blanche qui n'entachait pas le joli faciès de la fillette mais attirait quand même le regard .

La petite fille était habillée à la garçonne et semblait moins superficielle que les autres filles.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais le brun s'assit à côté d'elle et se sentit plus à l'aise qu'en arrivant dans la classe.

- « Heu … salut, je suis Harry … Mccutcheon et toi ? » C'était maladroit, neutre mais sincère … le petit brun voulait vraiment faire la connaissance de cette dernière ; ça pouvait paraître stupide mais il n'avait jamais pu parler à une fille sans que celle-ci lui riait au nez ou s'en aille car elle avait peur de sa « Monstruosité » dont son cousin parlait sans cesse.

La jeune fille lui répondit simplement, sans fioritures, avec un petit sourire en coin :

- « Nina Bonis, enchantée de te connaître. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et commencèrent à faire connaissance quand un autre garçon leur adressa la parole d'un air hésitant.

L'inconnu avait la carrure d'un cavalier, la peau halée, de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns bouclés, le visage latino et les yeux vairons de couleurs vert foncé et gris.

Il était vêtu comme un gars de la campagne, il ne semblait pas avoir sa place et pourtant on voyait sans peine de la gentillesse dans ses yeux.

- « Excusez-moi, je peux m'asseoir ? Y' a plus de place nulle part … du moins c'est ce qu'on me dit. » Demanda le petit latino avec embarras.

Les deux autres répondirent par l'affirmatif et lui demandèrent son nom.

- « C'est Rafael Luca-Mendez. Ma famille est Espagnole, elle a immigrée en Amérique dans les années 50. Une partie de ma famille habite dans une ferme, où je vais pendant les vacances et une autre plus petite en ville dans le quartier Latin. Je vais à la campagne pendant à ces moment-là et … »

Il fut interrompu par un autre garçon à l'air hautain et complètement bigot à en juger par son maintien rigide et son regard de dédain envers personne en particulier et tout le monde en même temps.**(Ndb :OMG un Malfoy moldu OO)**

De taille fine et moyenne, pâle, le visage rond, des yeux de fouine marrons et froids, des cheveux noirs ébène et coupés courts – voir rasés – plaqués en arrière, habillé comme un Mormon (Nda : un groupe religieux considéré comme une secte ; ils vivent comme au 19e siècle et rejettent toutes formes de progrès ; que ce soit technologique, social ou autres) et ayant une croix très voyante autour du cou. Il regardait Rafael et Nina avec un dégoût non dissimulé, mais le fixé avec un intérêt spéculateur.

- « Bonjour à toi, je suis Augustin Smith. Tu es nouveau ? Je te conseille de ne pas fréquenter ces pêcheurs … d'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire que tu es hébergé chez une pécheresse. Ne t'en fait pas, je peux t'aider et le Seigneur aussi.» Persifla le nouveau venu en lui tendant la main.

Harry sentit des sentiments méconnus naitre envers ce garçon, il ne les avaient jamais éprouvés auparavant : l'indignation, la colère et l'envie de dire « non » à quelqu'un – chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire et dire quand il était chez les Dursley .

Mais comme l'avait dit sa cousine, ces salauds étaient sortis de sa vie et il pouvait vivre selon ses propres désirs.

- « Non merci, je peux me débrouillé seul. Et ces « pêcheurs » comme tu dis, sont mes premiers amis et la femme qui m'a sauver la vie. Alors tu la ferme et tu t'achètes un cerveau … et un cœur. Ma cousine dirait que tu as aussi besoin de testicules, mais je ne veux pas t'infliger ce déshonneur donc je te prierais de bien vouloir dégager de mon paysage. Oh ! Et ton Seigneur ne m'as jamais aidé alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais ton ami Smith. » Répliqua le petit brun d'un ton cinglant.

Le bigot s'en alla d'un air colérique et on l'entendait dire des Psaumes et des passages de la Bible pendant toute la matinée, puis les cours ont commencez. Enfin ce fut le déjeuner où les trois nouveaux amis allèrent manger au self.

Harry était un peu paumé ; il n'y avait pas ce genre de choses en Angleterre, les élèves s'installer et on les sert.

- « Suis-nous on va te montrer comment faire, tu veux manger avec nous ? » Proposa Nina

- « Vraiment ? Je peux ? » Haleta le petit brun (Nda : foutus Dursley !)

- « Bah ouais … on est amis non ? Et les amis mangent ensemble ! Tu peux venir aussi Rafael, comme dirait ma maman, plus on est de fous plus on rit. »

Le petit latino acquiesçât et les deux enfants le regardent d'un air encourageant.

- « Ok, on est amis ? » Les trois petits chenapans se sourirent et Harry pensa qu'il devrait peut-être le dire … qu'il était un sorcier, mais comment leur faire comprendre ? Il ne voulait pas leur mentir, ni les perdre …

Il prit une décision : il allait leur dire et advienne que pourra … ou sera, il ne savait plus trop, faudra qu'il redemande à sa marraine.

Le trio s'assis à une table et fit plus ample connaissance.

Ainsi leur petit groupe était composé d'un latino qui aimez chevaucher dans les plaines Californiennes et tout ce qui touchez au paranormal, d'une demi-française adorant les livres et les séries télévisées et d'un anglais qui renaît de ses cendres et qui aimer sa nouvelle vie.

Un groupe aussi hétérogène qu'intéressant … une fois leur repas avalé, Rafael les guida vers un endroit isolé de l'école qui était plutôt joli.

L'endroit ressemblait à un ancien jardin que l'on avait abandonné : la terre était fleurie, du lierre grimpé inlassablement sur un petit muret de pierre et un banc qui s'effritait lentement et semblait provenir d'une église.

Rafael les invita à s'asseoir et parut hésiter à dire quelque chose mais le dit avec une résolution inébranlable :

- « Écoutez les amis, j'ai un truc à vous dire … ce n'est pas facile mais on m'a toujours apprit à être honnête et voilà … je suis un sorcier. »

Harry n'y crut pas et finalement sourit, non sans remarquer l'air soulagé de Nina et le regard contrit de Rafael … et puis soudain une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

Trois sorciers … dans la même école ? La suspicion vint et une idée se fit dans son esprit … il était célèbre pas vrai ? Si il l'était en Angleterre alors peut-être qu'il l'était également ici !

D'un geste sûr, il souleva ses mèches et interpella les deux autres … qui le regarder d'un air ébahi et murmurent simultanément :

- « Tu es … Harry Potter ? » Le susnommé fit un oui de la tête et leur raconta toute l'histoire sans faux prétextes ni mensonges.

Il leur dit son handicap ainsi que le traitement de croissance et son bonheur d'être entourés par sa famille et d'avoir des amis, il avait les yeux embués de larmes mais Harry vida tout son sac.

Nina posa sa main sur celle du brun et Rafael sur l'épaule de ce dernier et leur confia :

- « Je suis en partie sorcier et je sais maîtriser le feu et l'air, ma famille vivant ici essaie de m'extraire la magie en dehors de moi mais ils ont abandonnés … du coup être avec eux, c'est instable et plutôt déprimant : je pourrais avoir que des bonnes notes et pleins d'amis, qu'ils s'en moquent complètement. En revanche mon autre famille me soutient et m'apprend la vie moldue et sorcière. Je suis diabétique et je dois me piquer tous les jours, ça me fatigue. »

Puis ce fut au tour de la blonde de se mettre à nue :

- « Moi c'est ma mère qui s'est chargée de m'élever, mon cher paternel est partit quand j'avais trois ans et découvert que je suis une sorcière comme ma mère. C'était un français et il nous a planté à L.A sans un rond, ma pauvre mère se saigne aux quatre veines pour rétablir la situation, nous avons de la famille à Miami. J'ai également eu des difficultés dès la naissance à cause de ma fente labio-palatine : les médecins m'ont greffé un faux palais jusqu'à mes trois ans pour éviter que je ne m'étouffe en avalant. Je suis une Occlumens de naissance et je suis une métamorphomage: je peux changer d'apparence à volonté. »

Les trois enfants restèrent silencieux un moment, puis voulant égayer l'atmosphère Rafael leur montra ses dons en faisant un feu avec ses mains qui était devenues des torches et d'un coup deviennent une bourrasque de vent et Nina montra ses talents de camouflage.

Quel dommage qu'ils soient dans une école … la cloche sonna, stridente et importune et Harry leur proposa :

- « Et si on faisait la course jusqu'à l'entrée ? (les autres lui dirent un oui excité) Ok, 3…2 …1… c'est parti ! »

Les trois chenapans coururent comme des fous, Harry les dépassa de loin ; il avait l'habitude courir pour échapper à la bande de Dudley et il aimait ça … il avait la sourde impression de voler.

Et finalement, il arriva premier, Nina en deuxième place et Rafael bon dernier. Le trio était péter de rire; leurs joues rougies par l'effort avec des yeux brillants et rieurs ainsi que leurs sourires fendant leurs visages en deux le montrez amplement.

Les trois enfants rigolèrent comme des fous et avaient de la peine à marcher droit, des regards signifiants « mais ils sont dingues ceux-là » fusaient sur eux mais ils s'en moquaient et se contentaient de se dirigeaient vers leur classe.

Leur professeur leur expliqua que l'après-midi est réservé au sport et les guident vers le gymnase où Harry put s'exercer à l'athlétisme et en mettre plein la vue à l'entraîneur qui lui proposa de faire partis de l'équipe de course à pied, ce à quoi il lui répondit qu'il devait y réfléchir .

Lorsque la fin du cours survint (Nda : Dans de nombreux pays les cours finissent à 15 h) le petit brun fut une nouvelle fois paumé ; pourquoi tout le monde sortait ? Quel bus fallait-il prendre ?

Ses amis lui expliquèrent la situation et l'amenèrent vers le panneau des itinéraires des bus de l'école.

Pour aller à West Hollywood il devait prendre le bus N°7 en lui montrant sa carte et en prendre un autre de la ligne 30 pour aller au Planet.

Étant plutôt bon dans le domaine de l'orientation ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, alors pourquoi avait-il une boule au ventre ? (Nda : c'était comme ça pour moi aussi la première fois)

Après avoir dit un à demain tremblant à ses amis, il chercha son bus et lorsqu'il le trouva fut un peu plus rassuré et montra la carte au contrôleur pour s'asseoir dans le véhicule ; heureusement le bigot n'était pas là.

Il fut seul tout le long du trajet et il descendit pour demander où se trouvait le bus de la ligne 30 à une dame qui lui indiqua la direction à prendre, qu'il était gratuit pour les moins de 17 ans … et qu'il part dans cinq minutes à tout casser.

Sous ces mots, le petit garçon se mit à courir comme un dératé et y arriva – dans un dérapage réussi – au moment où le chauffeur avait fini sa cigarette.

Heureusement ce dernier fut sympa, il le fit monter malgré son retard et le rassura en lui disant que tant qu'il n'avait pas fini sa clope il ne part pas.

Une fois arrivé dans la même rue que le Planet, le petit garçon salua poliment le chauffeur et le remercia puis il vit l'enseigne du café : bleue marine, inscription blanche et un drapeau arc-en-ciel.

Il fut accueilli par Marina qui le poussa vers une table et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait manger ou boire d'un air qu'il trouva assez distrait.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as l'air ailleurs, c'est à cause de ton amoureuse ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air soucieux

- « Oh ce n'est rien … ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai des cookies avec du lait froid si tu veux … »

Le petit garçon eut un sourire mais il était toujours soucieux, il sortit son carnet à dessins – il n'avait pas encore de devoirs – où il dessina ses nouveaux amis ainsi que leurs pouvoirs et leur planque, puis il dériva vers un couple de gays et finit par un beau berger allemand qu'il avait vu lors de sa course effrénée pour trouver son bus de la ligne 30.

Sa main trembla une bonne trentaine de fois mais il finit ses croquis non sans une once de fierté et l'italienne lui apporta son quatre heure en jetant un œil impressionné à ses dessins en lui demandant qui sont les deux enfants.

« Ce sont mes deux amis : Rafael et Nina. Raf' est un sorcier espagnol qui sait manier le feu et l'air. Nin' est une sorcière qui est à demi-française qui est télépathe et peut changer d'apparence. J'ai aussi rencontré un idiot qui a dit que Shane est une pécheresse, je lui ai dit de s'acheter des testicules … cet après-midi, j'ai épaté tout le monde en sport et le prof m'a demandé si je voulais faire partis de l'équipe d'athlétisme. Puis j'ai galérer pour trouver les bus et puis ces cookies sont délicieux. » Babilla le petit garçon entrain de déguster son goûter. (Nda : on dirait mon petit frère)

Devant ce flot de paroles, Marina fut totalement bouche bée et puis finalement mit un ordre à tout ce charabia :

« En résumé, tu as deux amis qui sont sorciers et ont des dons magiques, tu as un ennemi qui a dit que Shane à offenser Dieu et tu lui as rétorqué de s'acheter du courage masculin. Tu es tellement doué en sport que ton entraîneur veut que tu sois dans un club, à la sortie des cours tu as failli te perdre et de toute évidence tu as un peu trop de sucre dans le sang. »

Elle lui prit l'assiette de gâteaux sous le regard malicieux d'Harry qui retourna à ses dessins d'un air légèrement moqueur.

À 18h, toute la Bande était réunie autour de la table et écouter le petit garçon qui babillé sur sa journée.

Les femmes rigolèrent quand il leur répéta mot pour mot ce qu'il a osé dire à Smith et Shane sourit de fierté devant le répondant de son cousin et l'autorisa à aller dans ce club si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir et l'aider à s'intégré.

Dana leur proposa d'aller au restaurant pour fêter cela et tout le monde se retrouva dans un endroit raffiné et gay-friendly – pour pas changer les habitudes.

Dans son lit, Harry resta un moment les yeux ouverts : la chape de plomb s'en était allée laissant place à une espèce de sérénité ; chose qu'il n'a jamais ressenti auparavant. Il avait trouvait des amis – les premiers de sa courte vie – et un ennemi … encore un.

Il avait réussi à impressionner pas mal de monde cette après-midi grâce à sa performance sportive et avait fait preuve d'autonomie – sensation grisante de liberté – avec cette histoire de bus.

Mais surtout, le moment le plus beau de cette journée avait était la lueur de fierté qu'il avait aperçue dans les yeux de Shane et les félicitations de ses amies ; qu'il considérait comme de la famille.

Dommage qu'il ne pouvait pas raconter cela à Remus à cause de la pleine lune, ni à Albus qui était trop loin … mais bon il pourrait toujours lui envoyer une lettre.

Puis il repensa aux rendez-vous médicaux : dans une semaine chez le psychologue et le kiné et dans cinq semaines chez l'endocrinologue où il aura des examens super agréable (Nda : comprenez l'ironie …) comme un cathéter dans le bras pendant trois heures, quatre radios de son corps (la partie pelvienne, la main, le dos et la tête), la prise du poids et de la taille et une consultation avec le médecin.

Ça lui prendrait la journée, il devrait boire un litre d'eau pour la radio pelvienne et être à jeun pour le cathéter.

Avec un soupir à la fois désabusé et fatigué, le pauvre garçon s'endormit dans sa chambre-île.

* * *

**Ayé en voilà un de fini ! Plus tard vous aurez les anciens chapitres corrigés avec amour par mon bêta ! je vous laissez des commentaires et à bientôt ! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut les gens ! Revoilà un autre chapitre de ma fic dont je ne possède toujours rien et qui manque de rewiews, je laisse la parole à Oni puis je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

_**Note du bêta : Les ancien chapitre viendront dans les jours à venir j'ai eu plein de truc à faire (je suis en vacance et pas chez moi = Co de merde), ou sinon je n'ai qu'une chose à dire Oh! Oh! Oh! Je suis le père noël !**_

« Normal » : normal

_« Italique »_ : fourchelangue

* * *

Chapitre 21 – visite au zoo, fête de Noël et réveillon

- « Maintenant les enfants vous allez voir les reptiles, soyez sages pour ne pas leur faire peur et suivez le guide ! » Déclara l'animateur d'un ton enjoué contrastant avec le mauvais temps de dehors.

En effet, la neige tombait doucement, il faisait froid à s'en geler les miches et il y' avait un brouillard tellement opaque que ça en était dangereux. Nous étions donc le jour de la sortie avant les vacances de Noël et la classe des 3th grade visitée le zoo.

Harry n'avait jamais vu autant d'animaux : certains venaient d'Afrique comme les autruches ou les lions qu'il trouvé tantôt ridicules tantôt magnifiques, d'autres venaient du Canada comme les cerfs ou les lynx que le petit garçon aimé bien et d'autres était de milieux aquatique tels que le requin blanc on le dauphin qui l'impressionnai grandement.

Mais il n'aimait pas les voir en cages et était peiné d'apprendre l'existence du braconnage.

Le dernier endroit qu'ils étaient sur le point de visité était le vivarium ; là où créchait les crocodiles, les serpents, etc...

Plus il avançait plus il aimait ces créatures … puis il s'arrêta devant une vitrine qui l'interpella : le serpent à l'intérieur était énorme c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire …

Il faisait 10 mètres de long pour une circonférence de 5 cm d'épaisseur et les écailles étaient d'un rouge sombre. Il avait des yeux verdâtres et de longs crochets venimeux.

La Bête était en train de chasser des souris, selon le panneau descriptif de cette dernière ce serpent pouvait briser les os d'un adulte sans le tuer ; mais un enfant, lui, serait broyer sous ces anneaux d'acier.

Elle disait aussi que cette magnifique créature venait des jungles profondes d'Amazonie, qu'elle avait un très bon odorat et que son venin tuait en 3 minutes d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

Animé d'une fascination morbide, le petit brun regarda le monstre traquer, tuer et dévorer ses proies avec une dextérité qui frisait une compétence démoniaque.

Le serpent finis son repas et siffla quelque chose qu'Harry comprit sans peines :

_- « Qu'est ce qu'il a cet humain à me regarder comme un imbécile ?! »_

Au son de sa voix, il comprit que c'était un mâle, le brun lui rétorqua – sans le savoir – en la langue des serpents :

_- « Je suis pas un imbécile, espèce de serpent malpoli ! » _

La bestiole se dressa sur son corps sinueux, regarda Harry d'un air circonspect (si il est possible de l'être pour un serpent …) et lui siffla :

_- « Oh, un Parleur ! Désolé d'avoir été d'avoir été malpoli. Je t'ai pris pour l'un de ces gamins dégénérés … »_

Le petit garçon ne comprit pas trop … parleur ?

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là »_

_- « Tu as le pouvoir de parler au serpent, tu es donc un fourchelangue ; comme on dit dans la race des Deux-Jambes. Tu peux parler à toutes sortes de reptiles comme les salamandres ou les dragons, cela dit sois prudent si tu veux causer avec ces Cracheurs de Feu ; ils ne sont pas très civilisés. »_

_- « Euh … merci du conseil, je crois … que pouvez-vous me dire d'autres sur cette capacité ? »_

_- « Le Premier Parleur se nommait Salazar Serpentard, il a fondé une école magique de l'autre côté de la Grande eau, il était un Maître de la Magie Noire. Je pense que vous devait être son descendant ou bien que l'on vous a transmis ce pouvoir. Vous pouvez le parler mais aussi l'écrire et prononcer des sorts. Pour certains sorciers dits lumineux c'est mauvais comme capacité. »_

_- « Je ne m'en rends pas compte quand je le parle c'est normal ? »_

_- « Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, il faut que vous vous y habituez tout en vous écoutant parler. Le reste va venir naturellement. »_

Ils furent interrompus par Nina qui avait un air choqué sur le visage :

- « Tu es fourchelangue ... ?C'est un don très rare … et considéré comme sombre. Bah je m'en moque, c'est ce genre de truc qui te rend plus intéressant. Au fait, on s'en vas dans cinq minutes ... »

Harry sourie à son amie, il dit au revoir à ce serpent plutôt sympaet la suivie parmi la foule tout en lui racontant la conversation avec le serpent et murmurant qu'il aimé bien ces bestioles. Il lui tarder d'être Noël ; il aller pouvoir offrir des cadeaux à presque tout le monde – du moins dans la mesure du possible.

A part ses deux amis et Shane, il n'avait plus grand chose à acheter, Alice venait le pendre pour l'amener en ville à la sortie.

En voyant ce spectacle hivernal, il se prit à penser à l'année dernière, quand il sortait de l'hôpital après avoir été laissé pour mort par Vernon … et il sourit de tristesse mêlée à de la joie.

- « Hey salut Sunshine ! Alors tu es prêt ? » Déclama sa marraine

- « Yep Al' ! Et je sais ce que je dois offrir ! »

Il lui raconta sa journée tout en buvant un chocolat chaud à emporter venant du Planet et ils circulèrent dans la galerie marchande où il acheta des bottes de cuir pour Raf', un roman d'Agatha Christie pour Nin' et pour sa cousine un t-shirt avec marqué dessus « It's My Bitch » - bien qu'il ne sut pas ce que voulait dire cette phrase …

Puis elle le ramena chez lui pour emballer les cadeaux et les planqués.

Le Jour de Noël arriva … cette année c'était Bette et Tina qui avait l'honneur d'accueillir tout ce petit monde.

Le repas était délicieux, la joie régnait en maître et Bette se leva :

- « Tina et moi nous avons une déclaration à faire, Severus ici présent nous a aidé à avoir un enfant ; chose que nous désirions depuis longtemps. C'est notre donneur de sperme et … ça a marché ! Tina est enceinte et le docteur a dit que tout aller bien ! »

Tout le monde applaudit les futures-parentes ; elles qui avaient envie d'avoir un enfant depuis si longtemps …

L'heure des cadeaux arriva bien vite, Harry reçut le même genre cadeaux**(Ndb :xD iphi qui a la flemme de trouver des cadeaux )** que l'an dernier et un tapis de course de la part de Cherie qui l'attendait dans la petite dépendance ( « on m'a dit que tu aimé courir, si il fait un temps pourris comme maintenant tu pourras t'exercer » avait-elle expliquée avec un clin d'œil ) et de la part de Gabriel, un kit de musculation composé d'haltères d'un à cinq kilos, d'un banc à abdominaux et d'un sac de frappe avec des gants .

- « Oncle Gaby … je t'adore ! C'est génial je vais pouvoir arrêté d'être aussi fin qu'un bâton ! »

En effet, cette remarque venait souvent ; les médecins et son coach lui avait dit qu'il risquer de l'ostéoporose précoce et le surpoids si il ne faisait pas assez de sport pendant la durée du traitement (qui ne va durer que jusqu'à ses vingt ans).

Et le vol sur balai à l'occasion, la course à pied deux fois par semaine pendant deux heures et les sports insignifiants de l'école ne suffit pas pour palier à ces contraintes.

Quand il regarda Shane, celle-ci se dirigea vers la porte et laissa passer deux personnes bien familières … Rafael et Nina !

Harry n'y crut pas … ses amis était là ! Avec un sourire éblouissant et des yeux étincelants, il les serra dans ses bras en rigolant.

La jeune femme fut fière d'elle, elle avait fouillée sur l'annuaire pour trouver les noms de famille et ils s'étaient organisés afin d'être tous présents ce jour-là.

Rafael lui offrit un cadeau, un vivarium … Harry haussa les sourcils à la Severus Rogue et ouvrit celui de Nina …

_- « Ah, la lumière enfin ! Oh des Deux-Jambes, je t'aime bien toi : le gars aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux verts et cette drôle de cicatrice.»_

Le petit garçon retint un cri de surprise et de joie, un serpent ! Il comprenait mieux les cadeaux de Rafael à présent ...

- « Merci à vous deux ! Elle est drôlement jolie … c'est quoi comme race ? »

- « C'est une jeune Couleuvre verte et jaune_,_ elle fait 120 cm et elle n'ait pas venimeuse même si elle mord quand elle se sent menacée_. _Elle vit le jour et se nourrit de souris, de batraciens, d'oiseaux et de lézards. Le vendeur a dit que c'est une femelle. »

Harry regarda amoureusement la couleuvre: elle était fine, ses écailles était en partie vertes-jades et jaune-soleil, sa tête était d'un noir scalde (Nda: un noir très doux) et ses yeux d'un marron épicé.

C'était un mélange de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle ...

_- « Comment tu t'appelles ma jolie ? »_

_- « Je n'ai pas de nom mais je serais ravie d'en avoir un ! »_

_- « Hum, que dirais tu de Slythyn ... ? »_**(Ndb : Le nom se dit Slysyn)**

La serpente émit un drôle de bruit – comme un son de crécelle – et il comprit que c'était son rire …

_- « J'adore mon bel enfant__** (Ndb : Pedoserpent…xD)**__, mais toi ? Je ne sais pas le tien … »_

_- « C'est Harry McCutcheon ! »_

Il la mit sur son épaule et regarda avec amusement les regards intéressés ou incompréhensifsdes personnes aux alentours ; sauf Dumbledore, qui savait tout du haut de ses 137 ans.

- « Jeune homme tu nous réserve bien des surprise … un fourchelangue ? Je dois dire que c'est intéressant. »

Le vieil homme expliqua cette capacité considérée comme sombre pour certains et le summum de la sagesse pour d'autres, Alice se précipita sur le petit garçon pour discuter (interroger serait plus juste) de son don et il emménagea le vivarium pour donner à manger à Slythyn qui n'en demander pas tant.

Gabriel et Remus installèrent les machines de sport sous les yeux heureux du petit brun, Shane édicta des règles ; pas d'excès dans le rythme sportif, ne pas dépasser les trois heures d'entraînement et de prendre soin de ces objets.

Elle en fit de même pour la serpente ; pas d'exposition publique et bien s'en occuper.

Le petit garçon joua avec ses amis et remercia tout le monde avant d'aller se coucher, comblé.

**Le jour du Réveillon ...**

Harry s'éveilla péniblement, il avait assez mal dormit car il avait entendu une conversation entre sa tutrice et sa petite-amie.

Apparemment, son mari avait organisé une réception pour le réveillon et il avait besoin de parler à Shane.

Le petit garçon était soucieux du ton qu'avait pris Cherie ; elle était inquiète et triste … tout comme sa cousine.

Il était partis après avoir vu les deux femmes s'embrassaient tendrement et s'était couché avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Mettant toutes ses pensées au placard, il s'habilla d'un jogging d'hiver et alla à la dépendance ; il aimait faire du sport avant le petit-déjeuner ou quand il n'allait pas bien.

Il frappa le sac de boxe en appliquant les techniques que lui avait enseigné son oncle Gabriel qui lui avait expliqué qu'il devait savoir se battre pour se défendre.

Puis il utilisa les haltères, lorsqu'il les avait utilisées pour la première fois il avait eu peur que sa main lâche l'objet … et à sa grande surprise, cette dernière avait tenu bon. Et il fit des abdos, même si c'était un peu inutile vu son âge, son coach l'encouragé à avoir des muscles pour mieux supporter l'effort.

Le petit garçon essaya de faire des pompes, il avait vu un homme le faire dans un film et Harry avait envie d'essayer.

Il abandonna au bout de 2 minutes avec un petit rire ; il comprenait pourquoi les autres rechignaient à faire cela …

Ensuite, le dernier des Potter fit son activité favorite : courir … il courut au moins trois kilomètres et piqua un petit sprint de trente secondes avant de s'arrêter.

Il était en sueur mais il aimait ça : les battements de son cœur qui se calmé petit à petit, ses muscles tendus et gonflés par l'effort, la fatigue bienfaisante et la transpiration qui montrait toute l'ardeur qu'il y a mise dans cet entraînement.

Le temps n'étant pas trop mauvais, il décida d'aller faire un tour avec son balai. Il se mit une cape qui était ensorcelée pour le faire passer inaperçu tout en maintenant sa température corporelle à 37°C et après s'être assuré de l'avoir bien enfilé ainsi que des gants et une écharpe, le petit garçon s'envola vers les cieux avec un plaisir qui friser l'insolence .

Le futur joueur de Quidditch zigzagua entre les maisons et, arrivé au centre-ville, il fit le tour des immeubles, puis il alla à Bel-Air où il s'amusa à narguer les arbres, ensuite il débarqua à la plage histoire de dire coucou aux poissons et monta en chandelle, le plus haut possible, avant de faire un piquet et de rentré chez lui en frôlant le sol .

(Nda : oui, dans ce passage Harry est un peu suicidaire … beaucoup même je dirais.**(Ndb : moi je dirais plutôt qu'il aime voler)**)

Il rangea tout le bazar qu'il avait mis et fit des étirements avant de rentrer dans la maison toujours endormie, il faut dire que c'était que 9h45 et que Shane était plutôt du genre lever à 10h30 quand il n'y avait pas le boulot.

Silencieux, il revient dans sa chambre qu'il rangea et nettoya, s'occupa de Slythyn et lut un livre sur les enchantements.

Il lui tardé d'aller à Poudlard malgré sa notoriété qu'il trouvée envahissante et malsaine. Il finit le livre et décida de dessiner ses parents décédés ; sa main tremblait et ce n'était pas que dû à son handicap.

En regardant l'horloge, il vit qu'il était midi moins le quart, il eut faim et Shane n'était toujours pas levée … il jeta un œil dans la chambre entre-ouverte de sa cousine et eut la surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas seule … Cherie était lovée dans les bras finement musclés de la brune qui la serrée dans son étreinte à la fois tendre et possessive.

Elles avaient l'air d'avoir fait un truc qu'Alice appeler « l'amour physique et passionnel » et dormaient du sommeil du juste. **(Ndb : xD)**

Harry décida de ne pas les réveillées et il descendit faire des sandwichs pour tous les goûts ; certains au poulet, d'autres à la tomate, ou alors au beurre de cacahuètes ...

Il en fit une grosse assiette et en pris quelques-uns qu'il mangea, le tout accompagné par du lait chaud, devant un de ses DVD de Doctor Who – il baissa le son et s'installa confortablement.

Une fois son repas terminé, il fit la vaisselle et alla chercher le courrier qu'il vérifia et vit une invitation très formelle : Shane et lui était invités à fêtés le réveillon en compagnie de Steve Jaffe et de ses collaborateurs à partir de 18h00 à l'hôtel- restaurant … blabla … tenue correcte exigée … blabla et ainsi de suite.

Soupirant, il se mit la tête dans le dressing pour trouver une tenue convenable.

Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit LA tenue idéale, il était sur le point de la sortir quand il entendit quelqu'un se lever … il était temps !

- « Salut p'tit mec … Toi, tu as fait du sport, et tu nous as écouté hier soir non ? (elle vit sa tête penaude et embarrassée) Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais l'intention de te le dire mais tu étais au lit … quand tu espionne quelqu'un n'oublie pas de te mettre à l'abri de toutes sources de lumière** (Ndb : Règle N°1 du parfait petit espion ! xD)**, ce que tu n'as pas fait. Bref, on est invités tous les deux à la soirée que donne son mari donc tu t'habille bien, tu prends tes médocs en avance et je vais te faire une coupe de cheveux vite fait et tout de suite. »

- « D'acc' et Cherie vas bien ? Elle doit être perturbée par cette situation non ? »

Shane lui répondit par l'affirmative tout en lui enfilant une serviette et lui proposa une coupe moderne et qui caché sa cicatrice qu'il accepta.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la coupe fut finie : celle-ci dégagée bien le visage en cachant la cicatrice au regard des autres, les cheveux était coupés aux niveaux de la mâchoire et des pommettes des joues – faisant un dégradé tout simple. Ils avait étaient désépaissis et paraissaient moins en désordre même si quelques mèches partait dans tous les sens.**(Ndb : marque de fabrique des Potter)**

Ça lui allait bien mieux, il devait le reconnaître, il prit son traitement et les cachetons qui allaient avec.

Après avoir salué Cherie qui rentrée chez elle, il se fit une toilette et s'habilla de la tenue qu'il avait choisie : une chemise vert bouteille assortit à un ensemble noir scaledo trois pièces (Nda : cravate/veste de costard/pantalon) une cravate fine et argentée, des chaussures de cuir noires et cirées, une montre chic et il arrangea le tout.

Le petit garçon compléta le tout avec un parfum Spider-Man** (Ndb : moi j'en avait un les 101 dalmatiens, il était en cadeau avec une peluche *_*) **et un zeste de gel dans les cheveux.

Lorsque Shane le vit, son regard s'illumina et un sourire fier apparus … et elle fila à la salle de bain pour sortir une heure plus tard.

Elle était presque habillée pareil, à l'exception de la chemise qui était bleue nuit, de ses cheveux qu'elle avait un chouilla coiffés et un parfum d'Yves Saint-Laurent.

Elle tenait un sac de voyage à la main, signe qu'ils allaient probablement dormir sur lieu de la fête et elle prit l'invitation qu'elle devait montrer aux portiers.

Les deux cousins grimpèrent dans la voiture et la jeune femme roula à l'écart de la ville dans un hôtel-restaurant faisant plus de 50 hectares, super cher et guindé à la bourgeoise.

- « Dis-moi, tu connais les bonnes manières à avoir dans un lieu bourgeois ? » Demanda Shane, dont les lèvres se crispèrent dans un sourire nerveux.

- « Pas vraiment … à vrai dire je n'ai jamais fréquenté ce type de personnes. Et toi ? »

- « Oh moi je suis allé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil jusqu'à mes douze ans, ensuite jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans j'ai cherché ma mère soit dans des Maisons pour drogués soit chez les bonnes sœurs. Après … j'ai dû survivre par moi-même ; je touchais à la drogue et j'ai dû … faire des choses pas très belles avec des hommes. J'en suis pas fière, vraiment pas Harry, j'ai même failli mourir, mais Alice est intervenue à temps et m'a trouvée dans un caniveau**(Ndb : ni vache)** shootée à mort et battue par des brutes qui … bref. Elle m'a sauvée et m'a hébergée chez elle ; Al' m'a fait confiance, elle m'a soignée, m'a inscrit dans une école de coiffure … je n'ai toujours pas trouvé un moyen de la remercier. » Raconta doucement la jeune femme, le regard au loin.

Harry comprit un peu ce qu'elle voulait dire, il constata sans surprise que leurs vies était étrangement similaires … il lui prit la main et la serra de sa petite poigne.

Soudain, les deux cousins virent un grand domaine avec un portail en fer forgé et une enseigne blanche en lettres dorées indiquant « Hôtel-Restaurant Les Panetières ***** » (Nda : J'ai inventé un nom totalement pourri **(Ndb : à ce niveau-là c'est plus totalement c'est intersideralement pourri xD)** … le symbole * indique le nombre d'étoiles) avec un portier surveillant l'entrée tel un chien de garde fidèle au poste … et qui devait se gelé les miches.

Lorsque Shane montra l'invitation, il ouvrit le portail et arrivé près du bâtiment, un voiturier lui prit la bagnole avec un regard dédaigneux – la brune avait une jeep – et les deux bruns s'aventurèrent dans l'Antre des Enfer … aussi appelé salle d'accueil d'un hôtel super luxueux.

Les formalités d'usage furent rapides et un steward (Nda : je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit **(Ndb : Yep m'dame)**) les amenèrent à leur chambre ...

Harry fut impressionné par l'opulence du lieu tout comme Shane qui se jeta sur le lit d'une manière enfantine sous les yeux interloqués du steward qui sortit de la pièce en agitant son doigt près de la tempe.

Seulement les deux gamins n'eurent pas le temps de s'amuser, car on frappa à la porte, Shane s'arrangea un chouilla et alla ouvrir … son sourire disparut et son visage pâlit en voyant Steve jaffe ; le mari de son amante.

- « Bonjour Shane, je peux entrer ? Je vous jure que je ne suis pas armé. »**(Ndb : ceci est LA phrase à dire dans ce genre de cas xD)**

Avec crainte, la jeune femme le laissa entrer et attendit anxieusement.

Steve Jaffe était un homme grand et mince, des cheveux châtains clairs atteints de la calvitie avec des yeux gris sombre.

Il portait un costume Armani entièrement noir et des lunettes de vue.

Jaffe était l'homme le plus puissant de Los Angeles, c'était un homme d'affaires redoutable.

L'homme avait l'air d'un pantouflard mais Harry ressentait la dangerosité de l'être en face de lui.

- « Ah … c'est le petit Harry ? Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin mon garçon ! Sais-tu que ta cousine est l'une de mes meilleurs employés ? Tu peux être fier d'elle ! Moi je le suis en tout cas. »

En plus de l'anxiété l'incompréhension survient, pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça ? Que voulait-il au juste ?

- « Je sais pourquoi vous avez peur de moi Shane … mais sachez que vous n'avez rien à craindre. (Il soupira) à vrai dire je suis heureux de voir ma femme si épanouie depuis quelque temps et ce, grâce à vous. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre mais je ne l'ai pas épousée par amour, c'est un mariage arrangé et à par notre fille, ça n'a pas servis à grand-chose. J'ai toujours su qu'elle préférée les femmes … moi-même je la trompe souvent avec une de mes conquêtes de voyages dont je suis tombé amoureux. Vous lui avez redonné goût à la vie et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »

Shane fut soudainement plus soulagée et son visage avait repris des couleurs, elle osa demander :

- « Cherie est-elle au courant de tout ça ? Et votre fille ? »

- « Oui, elle en est soulagée la pauvre, nous avons convenus de divorcer après le réveillon et notre fille est au courant mais elle a l'air de s'en moquer. Inutile de vous préciser qu'aucunes interactions entre vous deux n'est possible ce soir. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête compréhensive et vit sur le visage de Steve, un sourire amical.

- « Vous savez … j'ai longuement réfléchis, vous faites du bon boulot mais votre salaire n'est pas suffisant pour élever un enfant … c'est pour cela que je vous ai acheté un entrepôt désinfecté que vous pourrez emménager pour votre métier, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Shane en fut bouche bée … un salon de coiffure pour elle … ? Mais elle était sure qu'il y' a des conditions ce qu'elle demanda d'un ton neutre.

- « Vous travaillerez à votre propre compte et à part le fait que je vous enverrez des clients de mon … entourage, vous ne me devrez rien d'autre. Alors vous acceptez ? »

Finalement les deux adultes conclurent l'accord et avant de sortir de la chambre, Steve se retourna et lui dit :

- « Veillez sur elle Shane. C'est une femme incroyable et elle ne mérite pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Si un jour vous avez besoin de quoi que soit pour Harry, vous pouvez m'appeler. »

- « Je vous le promets Steve, je le jure sur ma vie … je vous remercie de l'aide que vous m'offrez. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux cousins descendirent à la réception magnifique de Steve Jaffe : le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il y' avait du beau monde ; des artistes, des hommes politique, des types hauts-placés dans la loi et dans la mafia, des hommes d'affaires … et eux deux qui font un peu tâche.

En circulant pour trouver Steve, la brune vit son amante accompagnée d'une adolescente qui lui ressemblée à l'exception des yeux gris de son père, dès ses mèches vertes et des piercings aux oreilles et à la lèvre inférieure.

Cherie était … une déesse, il n'y avait pas d''autres mots pour la décrire : ses cheveux sont coiffés d'une manière complexe avec des diamants incrustés dans la coiffe, son maquillage demeuré léger et naturel, sa robe était d'un bleu azur ouverte sur le dos et se refermant sur la chute des reins avec des talons hauts en cuir.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre jusqu'à sortir de sa poitrine, mais elle se rappela des mots de Steve et se forgea un masque de politesse et prit la main de son cousin.

La blonde les saluèrent et leur présenta Cléa – sa fille – qui avait l'air de s'emmerder à mort mais qui regarder Harry d'un œil moins morose.

Tout le monde se tut, apparemment Mr Jaffe allait faire un discours de bienvenu pour ses généreux donateurs de ses affaires privées et accessoirement, invités à sa fête du réveillon.

Après cette parlote insipide et ces applaudissements interminables, Steve se dirigea vers le petit groupe et dit à Shane :

- « Et si vous veniez manger à notre table tous les deux ? Je suis sûr que vous avaient d'excellentes aventures à racontées ! »

Les deux bruns acceptèrent et s'assoient avec la famille et un serveur leur apporta un apéritif composé de cocktails (avec ou sans alcools), d'amuse-gueules et de quelques morceaux de saumon fumé sur des petits pains.

Harry et Cléa discutaient rock'n'roll sous les yeux amusés et impressionnés des adultes qui voyaient l'ado rebelle et associable discutée avec un gamin qui est tout son contraire.

Puis l'entrée arriva : une soupe de poisson accompagnée d'une salade de gésiers. Cléa – qui est élevée dans ce milieu – montra au plus jeune comment utilisé ses couverts sous les regards ébahis des trois autres.

Ensuite ce fut le repas … un homard à la française … Harry regarda la bestiole avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entre-ouverte ; à ce moment une seule pensée lui venait en tête : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est … ?

Et surtout, comment ça se mange ? Et … est ce que ça se mange ?

Shane eut envie de rire face à la tête de son cousin mais elle se retint car c'était pareil pour elle la première fois qu'elle a mangé un homard.

Heureusement Cléa fut patiente et lui apprit comment manger du homard qui en passant était délicieux.

Et enfin ce fut le dessert … un café gourmand, cette fois-ci Harry regarda les brownies, les boules de glace à la vanille et la chantilly d'un œil gourmand ...

Par contre il regarda la mini salade de fruits et le café noir d'un œil circonspect ; il n'était pas trop fruit – à part la pomme et le kiwi – et le café … eh ben il n'avait jamais goûté mais l'odeur âcre attirait son odorat et la curiosité se fit ressentir. (Nda : moi je n'aime pas le café, trop amer à mon goût)

Après avoir littéralement gobé les brownies et tout le reste (sauf la salade de fruits), il goûta le café et fut agréablement surpris par l'amertume de la boisson.

Une énergie nerveuse se répandit dans tout son corps tandis qu'il dégustait le liquide noirâtre sous les yeux épatés de Steve.

- « Par tous les saints ! Je n'ai jamais vu un gamin de ton âge qui buvait le café presque d'un seul trait … tu veux de l'eau pour couper un peu le goût ? »

- « Non merci, ça ira. C'est très bon en fait ! »

- «En voilà qui ne vas pas dormir cette nuit » soupira Shane sous le regard malicieux du petit garçon et les regards compatissants des trois autres.

La soirée se déroula dans les verres de vin, de champagne, de whisky, des cocktails sans alcools et des cigarettes.

Puis un compte à rebours apparu sur un écran géant, tout le monde se leva, l'air moins coincé grâce à l'alcool et au bout de dix seconde une bonne année générale retentit dans la salle ; Harry fut serré par les bras mince de Cléa qui avait vue en Harry un gamin anti-ennuis et ceux de Shane qui l'étouffa à moitié.

Puis il-y-eu Cherie qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Steve qui lui serra vigoureusement la main.

La fête se poursuivie jusqu'à trois heure du matin et les deux bruns rentrent à leur chambre ; le petit garçon était fatigué et soutenait sa cousine qui avait abuser du whisky et ne marchait plus droit.

Cette dernière s'écroula dans le lit après s'être changée et Harry fit de même dans un soupir heureux et s'endormit dans ses draps de soie violette.

* * *

**Ah la la,j'adore le petits commentaires de mon bêta ! Et maintenant faites péter le compteur des rewiews et passez de bonne fin de vacances !**

**à bientôt chers lecteurs !**


End file.
